Had It Never Been
by Miss Inadequate
Summary: [SatAM] Had the war never happened, would we still be the same? [Titles updated]
1. Prologue

**Had It Never Been**

Prologue**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note (Updated): **It's been a year or so now, and I found this story one idle day. The writing in here is rich, but insanely long--the dialogue is entertaining, but somewhat repetitive. This is a long story, but I believe it's a somewhat interesting one, even to a former SatAM/Sonic fan. Read it, leave feedback, or just leave it in general. Thanks for your time.

**Disclaimer**: I've never owned any of these characters nor do I intend to in my life.

* * *

Waiting. There was nothing Miles Prower hated more than waiting. The stars shined above Knothole village as the little fox clung to his window; waiting, just waiting for his 'aunt' to knock on his door. There had been a mission earlier. He didn't know how it went or what it even was (though he wished he did) but just the mass anxiety of knowing its results made him restless. Pacing about his small little hut, sneakers scratching the floor, his ears perked, his eyes glittered, and his heart beat immensely. 

_C'mon, Aunt Sally! C'mon! _

He didn't know what she was doing. Princess Sally Acorn, more or less the leader and brains of the group (though most of the time continuously upstaged by one of her comrades and his favorite 'neighbor') was always working. Work, work, work! He hated it more than he hated standing at his window, dashing across his room, and bouncing on his bed, just waiting. She had to work. It was part of her duty as princess.

Hopping on his bed, he begun to wonder…

_Why aren't the princesses in my books like that?_

She read to him nightly. It was his favorite time of the day, next to any minute spent with the coolest guy, neighbor, and self proclaimed 'big brother' around. She may have been second place on his list, but she was first in her own right. She was the only girl he'd ever allow to kiss him nightly; the only girl he'd ever allow to hug him as a greeting; the only girl he'd ever allow to tuck him in. Maybe not the only one; there was another, Bunnie Rabbot, but she came first.

She was his 'aunt'. She just HAD to!

She had a clear attachment to him. She loved him. She said it…a lot. It was the start and end of any conversation. He could see it in her eyes; those blue eyes that reminded him of the bright blue sky in the middle of the day; her little brilliant blue irises that glittered like the Ring Pool's water at night. They told a story of their own. He hadn't understood how anyone's eyes could speak out in prose until he saw hers. His eyes were like that too, so he had been told. Pretty, blue, maybe a little bigger; full of innocence. She loved them so he had grown to too.

She didn't really dress like a royal. The picture books he had made her look more like a peasant than an heir to the throne (whatever throne that may be, he wasn't quite sure what it was called and she didn't really like to boast it). She wore a blue vest, boots…that blue that brought out the blue in her eyes…

He liked staring into people's eyes. It showed real character. Why, just the other day he had looked into Sonic's (a.k.a. the coolest big bro ever!). Confessed, he couldn't say he saw much on the character part, but it was still cool. Those swirls of emerald green reminded him of the fields in that one story…or the fields outside. The tips of the trees; spring leaves…

Were eyes a lecture of nature? Well, brown would be mud then. Therefore, he felt bad for anyone with brown eyes (especially dark brown. Light brown could substitute for dirt). Well, what was purple then? And pink? And red? Was it possible to have purple, pink, or red eyes? Red, definitely, he had heard of something along the lines of albedo…no, no, that didn't seem right. He couldn't quite remember the word, but it meant something like lack of pigmentation.

Pigmentation_…he_ had been told he was a bright young boy and he was rather proud of himself for knowing that one word. His 'aunt' and Rotor (he was a really cool walrus mechanic (his dream job too!)) had deemed him bright. Well, maybe only the former, but he was sure Rotor had agreed when she brought it up…

Falling back on his bed, he grabbed one of his books and flipped through it idly. There was a fountain on one page; a gorgeously dressed princess shimmering with jewelry sitting by it, bored of the castle life; a renegade (he just learned this word the other week, but the character was more of a thief) roaming the streets, stealing food to make end's meet; open markets, happy people. The princess and her father, the King lived in a castle…

But he didn't get it. How could she be disenchanted with something so wonderful?

She had the world in there. She had her parents; she had a beautiful house; she had a wonderful life. How could she be so unhappy when she had everything? He'd have to ask his 'aunt' the next time she read it to him, because he really didn't get it.

He opened several other books, idly turning the pages. There were castles; princes; princesses; dragons; witches; kings and queens; 'peasants' who had parents; peasants who had family. There was color; beautiful color and as he continued to stare at the pages, he didn't hear the knock on his door, or even it opening. His eyes welled up and a tap on his shoulder made him stare up.

"Oh, hi Aunt Sally…" His voice started off melancholy but quickly regained its original cheerfulness. She looked worn out; a little dirty; she was frowning. "How was the mission?" There seemed to be some aggression in her eyes but looking further he found his answer.

Failure.

Shaking her head, she got up and pulled the sheets down. "We had some…difficulties, Tails. Everyone's fine though. We were able to get everyone out before any…real damage happened. We'll get him next time, Tails. We're close. There's a snapping point for everyone." She forced a gentle smile as the fox slid in. Her hand ran through his bangs as she bit her lip. The smile would've made him feel better; it would've, really, but he had heard the same talk so many times…

And after so many times, he couldn't help but doubt.

"Are we ever going to win the war, Aunt Sally?" The question came out simple as he set his books aside. He watched her stiffen. He had taken her off guard.

"…I know we will," she stated in half a lie (so he thought, her eyes didn't really match her response). She leaned down and kissed his forehead, stroking his cheek after.

He couldn't help but be curious though. "What was Mobotropolis like, Aunt Sally?"

"I…I don't know, Tails," she started honestly, but he cut her off.

"Didn't you and Sonic go back there though? Or was I dreaming? Don't you remember anything, Aunt Sally? I really wanna know!"

"…it was…it was colorful, Tails. So beautiful," Heaving another sigh, she pulled his covers up again, an obvious indicator she was feeling somewhat uneasy. "There was life at every turn. So many stands…so many children…so many families…" Her arms fell to her side as her eyes left him for a minute. "It was gorgeous, Tails…"

"Would my family have been one of them?"

"Of course, sweetie…" Her answer came so quickly but hearing it always made him feel better.

"Could you tell me the story about them again?" Turning his head, he smiled. "Can I please hear it again?"

"Aw Tails…I'm tired tonight…" Her hands returned to his bangs (sometimes he'd just like to stroke _her_ bangs and see how much she liked it done constantly). Her excuse didn't sit too well though.

"Pleeeease?" he squeaked. "You can even give me the 'abridged' version if you like!" His 'aunt' had used that word before. He wasn't quite sure what abridged meant, but he noticed the story was tremendously shorter than the time prior. It had to mean shorter; just had to!

"Alright. Once upon a time," Her voice was so rhythmic; her voice was so soothing. It was like a lullaby; it was so serenading; it was so pretty when she used that tone. His eyes switched from shut to open like a light switch; off and on, off and on…

_On_; he kept his eyes open. Her eyes illustrated the story and he wanted to watch it. He wanted to see it. He wanted to be it.

"Once upon a time there lived a very handsome fox. He was an extremely bright man who after years of study wanted to try his luck in the city. He moved into a small home and worked very hard to make his living. He was a-"

"A mechanic, right, Aunt Sally?" He chirped in the words, just to help her. She seemed a little tired tonight.

"Yes, a mechanic. One day, he met a very beautiful, _intelligent_ young woman while walking home from work. She was a fox just like him and eventually they-"

("Can we skip this part, Aunt Sally?")

"Eventually they fell in love and got married. It was a beautiful ceremony. All of their families attended-"

("I thought this was the abridged version!")

"The bride was dressed in pure white; the groom in black. She walked up the aisle with pride; her father holding her hand…"

("Aunt Sally, you're not-")

"She met her husband to be and they took hands. They exchanged vows of_ eternal, undying love_...and sealed them with a brief, romantic kiss"

("EWWWW! Aunt SALLY!")

"A couple years later, the man rushed home from work early to see the birth of their first and only child. They had been so happy. They set up a new room for the child. They told all their neighbors. There was celebration before and after. There was something remarkable about this child though…"

"He had two tails, right, Aunt Sally?"

"Right! He was the most adorable little fox on all of Mobius and his parents couldn't be any prouder. They promised him they'd give him all the love in the world he'd ever need and they'd always care for him; even after the grave. Everyone congratulated them on the birth of him and at a glance, only a glance…"

Her face lowered towards him and he smiled. This was his favorite part.

"All the world would fall in love with him. The fox and his parents lived happily ever after…"

"The End!" He proclaimed, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Right…the end."

She pulled herself back up moments later and the fox leaned back. A thought just striking him, his genuine smile switched to a frown.

"Hey, Aunt Sally," he begun again, watching her eyes as always; always watching. "Do you think all of that could've happened?"

"What do you mean, Tails?" Neatly returning his books to their proper locations, she stared back at him. He shook his head, sighing.

"I mean, if the war hadn't started, Aunt Sally…"

"If the war hadn't started…" Voice trailing she set the last book back and sat back on his bed. Dazed (she always looked like this when she was thinking, so he noticed), her arms leaned back, supporting her sitting position. "I-I wouldn't know, Tails."

"I know…but…do you think it was possible…you know, at all?"

"Anything's possible." She replied simply, a small smile returning. "You just remember that, honey…"

"But wouldn't it-you know, be cool, Aunt Sally? If the war hadn't happened we'd all be so happy! We could all spend time together in Mobotropolis…I could've really seen it! You'd be a princess and live in the castle and we'd be able to visit all the time! _It'd be so cool!"_

"Now Tails-"

She was cut off again. "Plus we'd have our parents, Aunt Sally! You'd have your dad! Sonic would have his dad and mom and uncle! Antoine would have his parents and Bunnie wouldn't be roboticized and would it be so great, Aunt Sally?"

"I-I guess…" There was some doubt in her voice.

"No, it'd be WAY PAST great! Just think about it, Aunt Sally! You could be just like the princesses from those storybooks!" Pointing to the stack of books that had just been neatly arranged (alphabetized tonight; it was color coordination the night before), he smiled.

Her eyes lost a little life at that statement. "M-maybe, Tails…" She was stuttering. He was too engulfed in his dream to notice.

"And Sonic could be just like that guy in that one story! The renegade!"

"I don't recall there ever being a-"

"Or maybe the knight! Yeah, he could be the knight!"

"…aw, Tails…" She was hesitant. He didn't notice.

"It'd be SO AWESOME, AUNT SALLY! And we could all still be best friends…only we'd have everything and you guys wouldn't have to fight anymore! You could spend all your time with me! And there wouldn't be a war!"

She was quiet. He finally took notice.

"Just…wouldn't it, Aunt Sally?" His voice lost volume. "Why are you frowning? Wouldn't it be great, Aunt Sally? It would've have to been!"

She forced a smile, hands returning to stroke his bangs a third time (only briefly this time. That was some relief. He didn't understand why everyone took such an immense fascination in them). "I'm sure it would've. But Tails, had the war never happened, we may have never-"

"Never what?"

Shaking her head, her hand left. "...nevermind, Tails. It's a nice thought, isn't it? I'm sure we all would've wished it had been like that but…had the war never happened, I'd never be able to do this every night, would I?"

"This?"

"Reading to you."

"But my mother would've…"

Her eyes dulled again and forcing a smile, she gave him her 'Funny Kiss'. "O-of course, Tails. I'm sure it would've been amazing."

"Yeah…she'd be just like you!"

"…just like me…" Shyly nodding, she gave him a last squeeze. "I'm sure she'd be. Good night, Tails…" Laying back, the fox watched her leave. He wasn't sure why she seemed a little faint on that last statement; why her eyes seemed to lose some of the infectious happiness that was in there whenever he saw her. He wasn't sure, but he was too tired to think about it. She'd be fine in the morning when the blue in them would sparkle and she'd smile again. Smile again…

He thought back to his mom and dad holding him; he thought back and tried really hard to see the smiles on their faces. He would've grown up to be somewhat normal; he would've gone to school with all the others. He would've been able to play in the same fields his aunt and Sonic had played in and see the same world they had and could've. He could've seen the color; every shade of violent to wild hue of red. It would've been so wonderful; so beautiful…

He fell asleep to a rainbow stretched before him; vision blurring to a new picture. It was only natural; he'd always wonder what could've been.


	2. The Princess and the Hedgehog

**Act 1, Scene 1**

The Princess and the Hedgehog

* * *

The house was restless. Shuffling in their azure velvet seats, chattered filled the audience as the director nervously paced back and force behind the teaser. Tonight was a new script; completely different than the comedy they had put on last night. Stars adorned the navy curtain, upstaging the apron in front of it. The pit orchestra nervously twiddled their violins; the conductor anxiously tuned his clarinets and flutes; everyone waiting for the cue. 

When the cue came, the curtains would open and the show would begin. It was the minutes before it though; the minutes before the audience was truly situated that the crowd was the most antsy. It was a full house tonight. The title "Had It Never Been" surged interest and because of this interest, they had to please.

The cast was beautiful. It was always the same actors and actresses; visions of the imagination. The theater was built on illumination. It sparked an appeal like no other; no other theater could give the same enchantment as this one.

Fifth row, center, a fox flipped through his program, looking up at the curtain every so often just to make sure. There was an enormous lady to the left of him; dressed in a red gown that made every aspect on her painfully obvious. Her midnight hair was done up with the occasion wave, but that didn't make up for the fact she had age. Her overdone lime eyes made his own sore after staring into them. He wasn't sure whether it was the shimmer of the purple powder that covered and was lathered all over them or the obtrusive distinct of the lime irises. They had no story on them, all they reminded him of was glow in the dark stars; the same that covered the establishment's ceiling.

When the lights went down, they shined. The lamps above graced the house's ceiling, the man to the right of him's gold pocket watch let off a wild spark that disrupted his vision. The man was just as big as the lady and dressed just as formally. Curly silver locks discouraged the little boy, who shivered. _Is that what I'm gonna look like when I'm old?_

Finally, the lights began to fade and the band began to play. Sitting up in his sit, the fox leaned forward as the blue curtain sprung open. The show had begun.

* * *

_The speed of light is 300,000 kilometers per second. If a star is 3 parsecs from Mobius, how long will it take for its light to reach?_

_One parsec equals 3.26 light years (approximately)._

_3 times 3.26 equals 9.78 light years._

_One light year equals...  
_

CLACK!

_One light year equals...  
_

CLACK!

_One light year IS…_

CLACK! CLACK!

Her hand trembled as the pencil in it stopped scribbling. Sitting at her desk, textbooks open and neatly arranged, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, heir to the family throne and all that came with it, couldn't help but stop her writing and astronomy lesson in full fledge frustration. Once, it was tolerable. Twice, it was acknowledgeable. Three times in the same day, it was inexcusable! Her bucket of patience had just tipped.

She wasn't sure whether the clacks on her balcony wall were signs of boredom or infatuation. Boredom in the sense there was nothing to do but toss pebbles and various sized rocks at her wall; infatuation in the sense that bringing her to the point that she gave the caller her full attention gave him a distinct feeling of self-achievement and love. Infatuation as in sadism; infatuation as in narcissism. He built himself up by tearing her and her general being down. What a thing to boast; the fact he steered a studying princess away from her books for approximately five seconds. The guards in that castle were as deaf as her father was; they heard what they wanted to hear. Deaf had a new meaning there; it was lazy; procrastination. _If it continues, I'll have to respond but surely, just surely, it will stop. _That, in a sentence, was the philosophy in her father's court. Economic problems; family problems…it was the clear solution to everything. Even the employment had adopted it.

It was like a disease; the phrase; contagious on contact, maybe; but always growing; deadly. She for one did not want to be like that. It was a flaw in a ruler; a flaw in a father; a flaw in a person. Somehow she'd break from it. Somehow...

Sliding out onto her balcony, the wind rustled through her auburn hair. Down; conventional, falling down pass her shoulders but no where near the waist. It was late spring, nearly summer; the rays of a late morning sun cascaded down. The opportunity to actually wear a sleeveless gown had been appealing to her. Sleeveless meant less weight. The style was flattering; the dress was actually light. With a pair of pearls (better than cumbersome jewels that said more about her wealth and position than any sentence uttered out could) and her hair pulled out of her face (half of it, logically, but nevertheless, it was the closest she could get to function while maintaining 'acceptable') her gloved hands gripped the rim of the balcony. The skirt of her dress swayed in the breeze. Back and forth; back and forth…always like a metronome. Back and forth and back and forth…

It was these minutes of silence that plagued her and engulfed her. Her elbow slid down, her hand flattened, and her cheek fell on it as her eyes stared out into the distance. It was such a beautiful day. With consent (as always), maybe she could finish her reading out in the garden or grab her diary or sketchbook for a little early-afternoon drawing or writing. Through writing, she could be somewhere else. In her latest story she had written about a pair of foxes and their son who had tragically-

"Princess Sally! It took you long enough!" Eyes cascading to the floor below her, she groaned. Gloved hand leaning against the wall, a blue hedgehog dressed in black pants, a white button up top hidden slyly beneath a suit jacket with a gold, shining school logo and completed with a matching tie, tapped his foot impatiently. A stuffed backpack was to the left of him.

"You know, Sonic Hedgehog, your parents sent you to a _private_ school for a reason…" Her voice started out hollow as she forced herself to lean down on the railing more to get a clear view. It had to be only ten o'clock. It wasn't possible his school let out that early. "I'd appreciate it full-heartedly if you let yourself realized and change your ways to it."

"Hey, Princess, I AM working! I'm getting straight C's! I may even have a B in one class! You should be proud of me! I have the worst chem. partner on all of Mobius but somehow I'm pulling a passing grade with him! The kid's more scared of reactions than you are of losing your precious nerd computer NICOLE!" Pulling a sour face, the hedgehog backed away from the wall and stared directly up at her. With a smirk, he snuck his tongue out before continuing his story. Clearing his throat, he started his imitation, "SACRE BLEU! Zoneek! Are you zure 'ze, 'ow you zay, cuh-alcs are curr-eck?'" A French squeal.

She watched him prance to the other side, obviously lampooning his poor chemistry partner. It wasn't the poor boy's choice to work with a slacker like him. The hedgehog had the energy and stage presence of a performer; a skill she wished he'd utilize on his school's stage as oppose to in front of her at ten in the morning when she had at least twenty more astronomy problems to wrap up before the hour was over. He quickly changed his stance, still staring up at her; making a quick switch of character. "'Yeah, Ant!'" he called in his usual voice to the invisible right, "'I'm sure they're _correct_. Checked them twice!'"

Chuckling, he sped over to the right again, prepping himself for a 'sonic second', forcing on a shake; then a full shiver, "'An 'ze "chemz", 'zey are ztable?'" To the left the again, "'Yeah, yeah, sure…'" To the right, " ''Zen muzt ve begin?'" To the left, "'It's sort of a requirement, buddy.'". He slid to the right again, covering his face momentily faking cries and tears. "'Mon dieu! Pleaze let it not be it zo! Pleaze 'zave me from 'zis 'orrible fate! I vill zurely die in 'zis dear venture!'" Silence.

The hedgehog took a step back to the neutral middle, watching her eyes. "And can you honestly tell me, your highness, that getting an A in the class would be easy with THAT scene EVERY lab we do? I think not!" Extending his pointy finger in discovery, he smiled. "The kid says his prayers before every lab! He almost threw up the last time when we were testing some chemical…carbon, chlorine; something with a C. Salt and it…"

"Sodium chloride?" She raised an eyebrow, watching him only shrug. "Sodium chloride _is _salt!" Stopping herself from adding a full insult, she groaned, she shaking her head. "You're never going to pass chemistry if you don't pay attention, Sonic! I know that and I'm working on astronomy!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! When are YOU ever gonna need astronomy, Miss. Future Ruler? What does 'foreign relations' have to do with stars?" The hedgehog chuckled. "They're working you overtime, Princess, with no pay!"

"It _is _pay. Why live in a world you don't understand, Sonic?" Her eyes twinkled slightly as the sun hit off them. Arms sliding again, she smiled. She had got him. She had cornered him. One question had ripped his entire debate.

"Yeah, well, chemistry isn't going to help me understand the world, babe. Knowing whether some chemical's stable or not isn't going to help me with anything!" He shook his head. "You know those books have brainwashed you, don't you-"

"Sonic, do you even know what_ determines_ whether an element is stable or not?"

("Aw, Sally, do you HAVE to go through it?"

"Do you _have_ to pass chemistry?"

"Point taken, I guess, but I'm not gonna assure you I'm listening.")

"It's the number of valence electrons. According to the Periodic table, any element in the first column has one valence electron. An element, depending on its atomic number needs two or eight electrons on its valence shell to be stable. For example, the element Helium (its atomic number is TWO, if you're keeping track) has two protons, two neutrons, and two electrons, depending on the isotope. The only thing that changes in various isotopes is the number of neutrons. An increase or decrease in protons will only change its atomic number and the element's identity altogether-"

"_Interesting…_" Eyes steady on her, (he had to appreciate the garments she was wearing. They gave him a rather nice view of a certain area from down there), the hedgehog smiled to himself. Oh, the way those seams and dress lie on her…it was a fascination all on its own. _Just lean a little further, Princess!_

"…anyhow, because only the first electron shell is full (the first electron shell only holds two electrons. From then on, an electron shell needs eight for that level to be full), Helium is a stable element, making it hard to bond with any others. Oxygen, however, whose atomic number is 8, is unstable. The first shell is full…"

_Shell, beach…what would the princess look like at the beach? _

"It has two electrons, leaving six. Its valence shell (or the second level) has six electrons. It needs two more to be stable."

_Two…yeah, definitely in a two piece…pure bikini…showing a little cleavage at the top…_

"Oxygen is willing gain two electrons. What you and your brain need to do is find an element that will give up two electrons to be stable...try anything below helium in the second column of the Periodic Table. For easy calculation though, two molecules of hydrogen will do the trick…"

_Yes, a French bikini will definitely do the trick!_

"The two molecules of hydrogen will bond with the helium; it's a covalent bond, Sonic, they share…"

_Share...that bikini'll definitely _share_ a little bit of that gorgeous body with me …_

"Producing hydrogen oxide or WATER…"

_Splashing the top with a little ocean water…_

"Got it, Sonic?" Her face smiled down at him, obviously happy to get that lecture off her chest. The idea of helping her friend pass his class sent a pleasant vibe through her. She wanted him to have a future. She wanted him to go to a university; get a good job; live a good life and she would've done anything to help him (which, in this case, _was_ only academically.)

"Comprendo, Princess!" He replied, thumbs up and clear in her vision. She chuckled and leaned back for a moment, letting her arms stretch.

"Alright. Tell me, hotshot, what makes an element stable?" Confidence brimming, she legs slid and she sat against the railing, turning her head back to stare at him.

"Something about shells and two and…doing tricks…sharing…and water." He grinned at her, smirk never fading; cheesy attitude never disappearing.

Her smile, however, vanished.

"You didn't listen, did you?" Her voice was too knowing. Hurt, her hands let go of the railing and fell back to her side. "You didn't listen when I gave you that lecture about the different layers of the atmosphere; you didn't listen when I tried to help you understand that play you were reading; you didn't listen when I tried to explain the Acorn family's effect on modern history...you never listen to me, Sonic! I don't know why I even bother anymore. You're always going to fail because you never try." Sighing, she turned back towards her door. "You never change." Pulling her legs up, she wrapped her arms around them, burying her head briefly. "_You'll _never change."

"That's not true, Sally! Look, I got 100 percent on the math exam that I promised you I'd study for! Biggest grade of the semester; I've even got the paper to prove it! The math teacher wants to talk to my parents about it or something! How's that for change? I'm going to raise my grades, Princess, I'm telling you!" Half tempted to run up the wall to her, give her the paper and wait for some indicator of satisfaction, he rummaged through his backpack, grabbing it and holding it up. "See, Sal? ADVANCED ALGEBRA EXAM: 450/450, better known as 100 percent! The teacher said she's even going to call my Mom and Dad over it! It's that momentous, huh? The stuff was easy from the start." He strutted the paper, dashing side to side in mock celebration. "I'm not incompetent!"

"I knew you weren't. See, Sonic, if you try like this for all your classes, you could have straight A's! You have a brain up there…and I find it _extremely attractive_ when you use it…"

"Attractive enough that'd you come down here?" Snickering to himself, he stretched his arms.

"Perchance…"

"As in?"

"_Maybe_…"

She purred the words in his head (at least, that was how his ears heard it) and smirking, he winked at her. "You know, Sal, those books aren't gonna teach you a thing about life. Why don't you let me show you around town?"

"I couldn't…"

Oh, she used that damsel tone whenever she wanted escape. Fully aroused, he leaned his shoe again the wall. "You could. Princess, your dad traps you up there…"

"Sonic, I have work to do. We've gone through this. He isn't trapping me…"

"You're trapping yourself." With a small frown, he removed his foot and stretched his leg. He thought she had really been flirting with him for a moment, but as always, that serious tone crept back; clung to her like a slingshot being pulled back.

He remembered the last time he got a hold of one…

"I'm not trapping myself and I'd appreciate it if you went back to school where you _belong_!"

Lecture beginning again, the smirk disappeared. He almost had her. Let no girl be match for him! She was a tough nut to crack, but somehow he would. He'd get her out. He'd show her around and as soon as she got a glimpse of it, there was no way she'd be able to turn down his offers to flee the palace grounds for a bit; no way.

He knew her when she was young. He knew how free-spirited she used to be. Like a tyrant, her father trapped her as she got older, making her (all this being done sinisterly) devote her life and work to school and royal business. Her public appearances as a debutante were all but appealing to him (well, appealing maybe physically). The royal parties she was forced out; the little balls she was forced to sashay at; they weren't her. She was a tough girl; a girl that wasn't afraid to get dirty. She wasn't meant for the castle life and he still saw it in her eyes.

Most of all, he wanted her to care for him. He set his aim on her ever since he hit puberty. The girls at his school (most of them were either nerds or ditzy) had nothing on her. When there came the unfortunate day he'd have to choose one to force his life on and marry, he already picked her. He was the definition of popularity. How could she refuse a full package like him?

Somehow she did however; the girl played hard-to-get, thanks for her father's biding. He knew she was attracted to him. He knew she saw him as dare he deem 'sexy'. He'd easy let loose with her. She seemed a little naïve up there, but she was a fast learner. Time treated her well, physically, and she made time treat her extraordinarily mentally. She was his best friend. He had his clique at school; at least a dozen girls hoping he'd ask them to the dances or out to the club for dinner, but he'd always turn them down or ignore them. She was the only girl on his list and his friends knew it. He exaggerated on some of her features, of course, making her seem like the ultimate prize to any male and his feelings towards her the ultimate romance to any female. His girl friends (as in, friends that were girls (they were all ditzy, but pretty ditzy and bold) all found his infatuation with her adorable when they weren't jealous. There was a lot to be jealous of.

He was the star athlete that couldn't try. He'd audition for every team and the coaches would smile, explain how capable he was and how ideal, but how it wasn't fair to the competition. They needed to have some chance and with him, it was a one-man game. That left sport extracurricular activities out of the question. The clubs at his school were nerd clubs. There was a Chemistry Club, Writing Club, Biology Club, Young Politicians Club…a complete bore to him. Therefore, he designated his downtime on the one and only girl he ever bothered to bother with whims romantically, Princess Sally. He had somehow lost contact with his other various childhood friends over the year. The schools were small in the area, but he was pretty sure his one friend, Bunnie (the only reason he remembered her name was because she was a rabbit) was still enrolled at the regular school (lucky girl too; he'd rather be there than at his snobby private school for losers and nerds). He was pretty sure Rotor (he was a Walrus) was in the same boat. The last time he saw them was in the halls a year ago. They all lived different lives. It was typical.

Antoine, however; that kid transferred to a private school years ago! Ironic, how it was HIS private school. The coyote had the school label written all over him; prestige, snob-attitude; nerd brain, wimp…sports weren't a big thing at that school. It was all about the academics. It was basically a school built for rich, smart kids. Most of the time he wondered why Sally didn't attend it…

Then again, she was privately tutored 24/7 and it showed. Ask her a question about fashion or pop trends, she wouldn't know. Ask her any academic question, it came in a snap. The girl was a writer; thinker; everything. Prim, proper, polite, pretty…

Astute; very astute; very fine; very nice. Still very daring; he could see that glimmer in her eyes. He could see her crying to escape; crying to have a little life but even _she _wouldn't let herself. There were days he swore he saw her sneaking in the street, but most of the time, he was pretty sure it was an illusion. He'd speed back to the castle, throw a couple stones against her wall, and watch her return to that very balcony; irate after about five on average. Her tolerance was going up. Now it was six. She always knew it was him.

Always knew it was him…

"Today was a half day, your highness!" He informed her, her words ringing through her head. "I told you, I'm done skipping school. I'm a changed hog!"

"Fat chance…" she sarcastically murmured, pulling herself up and back to her original position; hands gripping the railing. "Alright, Sonic, I believe you."

"Thank you!"

"I also believe your math grade and also believe you could be getting some extra help during this time rather than bothering me so you can achieve those straight A's. Teachers are there to help you, Sonic."

"Uh-huh and…? Your point?"

"I want to see you succeed. There's nothing out there that would mean more to me than to see you come home with a straight A report card or at least honor roll. I want to see you tried."

"I want to see you live a bit. I want to see you off the castle grounds. I want to show you around, Sal. I want to see that life in your eyes again. I haven't touched you in years. This is the only time I ever see or get to talk to you. If I get the nerd grades, you come out with me. I'll have you back before your father ever notices…"

"And Antoine?"

"What about him? He's part time-"

"Prinzess! I 'ave arrived from 'ze long, long, 'alf day at school! I apologize for 'ze 'retarded' (his tone lightened on this word, as if he was proud he had learned and was using it) arrival. I vould 'ave been 'ere sooner, but I vas getting help vith 'ze chem-eez-tree. My partner, 'e was zupposed to meet me, but non. I 'ave learned vithout 'im, 'owever. I 'ave learned more about the chem-eez-tree between me 'an 'ze apple of my ear, 'ze plight of my life; my girdle dove…" The chunky, French accent words that reached her ear caused a new feeling to arise in her. Decoding what was stated (with all the mixed up idioms and tags of flattery), the princess glared at Sonic. The puzzle always had its way of putting itself together.

"You never try…" she begun angrily, it sounding more like her own epiphany. Getting up, she brushed her dress off. "You-You'll never change!" Slapping her forehead, she groaned to herself. "I don't know WHY _I_ even try, Sonic Hedgehog! You're hopeless; you're incorrigible! Get off the castle grounds right now or I hold my right to alert the guards and a further authority. Good bye and _good riddance_, Sonic Maurice!"

He watched her storm back into her room, eyes soon lowering to the pile of rocks to the side of him; the rocks he threw at her wall. With a sigh, he pulled his backpack up and over his shoulders and took off.

* * *

The curtain closes and the crowd applauds. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, the fox bit his lip. The lady beside him coughs compulsively. He isn't sure why, but it's slightly discouraging. The man stares at his pocket watch, listening to it tick. _Tick, tock, tick tock…_

Turning the pages of his program, the fox looks up as the curtain opens and the orchestra begins the overture to Scene 2.


	3. The Guest

**Act 1, Scene 2**

Bunnie

* * *

"Sometimes I wish he'd just disappear off the face of Mobius and I'd never see him again. You understand, don't you, Bunnie? The word combination 'leave me alone' is not in his vocabulary. It's above his comprehension level. He-he's driving me insane!" Gritting her teeth, Princess Sally sat in the garden of Castle Acorn, sharing a bench with a long time companion. A swift breeze played with some of the scattered trees in the distance; their green branches balancing occasionally with it and giving up some of their load. The hue of the tree's leaves was dispersed all over the castle grounds and courtyard, with the exception of the garden, where beneath the emerald bushes laid a flamboyant display of color within the various flowers. 

Her companion, a tan, blonde-haired rabbit, boasting a ruby basketball jersey with the number '3' printed proudly on the back watched her, shaking her head. "Aw, Sally-girl…'ya know he only likes 'tah push those 'lil buttons of yours!"

Her Southern accent mildly apparent, the countenance on her friend took one that of a concerned one. Having known them both since the very beginning, she was one of the few people who fully understood the complex relationship between the princess and hedgehog. When they began school and went their separate ways, Sally and her had tried to stay close beyond it despite everything else pulling them away. Occasionally, when her father, the King granted it, the two would share an afternoon together. They'd have a nice gourmet lunch (better than anything that cafeteria could _think _of even serving) and an equally luxurious stroll around the castle gardens. Both having an extreme admiration and love for flowers (their natural beauty, of course) the two would study them, watch them, daringly pick one that wouldn't disrupt the distinct design they were put in.

Time, however, changed them as did with their environment. While the sincerity of their afternoon get-togethers never faded, everything else had. Their schooling? Opposite ends of the spectrum. While the princess was diligently home schooled and privately tutored by some of the finest of educators and thinkers in the area, Bunnie herself had attended plain public school. The school in Mobotropolis was a very amiable place and she did well as she advanced up the chain of grade levels. She was a bright, honor student and while her grades were nothing in comparison to those of Sally, had she ever been graded formally (she'd imagine in that case the intellectual princess would boast a perfect 4.0, even more if weighted), she was doing fine. She had a nice future ahead of her and a decent head on her shoulders. Her rough plans consisted of opening a beauty saloon and managing the business. In fact, she already had a client. Though the princess's hair, for the most part, was always professionally styled, as a child to she liked to fix it herself. Her dream career included being the princess's prestigious stylist; doing both her make-up, hair, and helping coordinate her clothing.

Fashion, however, was not her only forte. She was an athlete. She played on her school's girl team, for various sports throughout the seasons. She'd do one sport in the fall, winter, spring…

Though she was no full winner, she was a valuable team player with a noble heart and sense of morals. Strength was something to some extent she lacked; her furry arms and legs could do little more than the typical. Occasionally she'd joke to her friends about what a wonder she'd be if she had arms of steel. They'd laugh and continue on with their training. It was brilliant comic relief.

While her social and academic life seemed to be in perfect harmony and balance, her love life was lacking, if not nonexistent. In the midst of chatting and sticking to her small group of close friends (and her larger group of mere 'acquaintances' in her grade), she had become more of a matchmaker as oppose to a 'match taker'. When the school offered their dances, she'd always cling to her friends. She never knew the pleasure of dancing a slow dance with a date she truly _loved_; the enchantment of the melody playing in her ears while her head rested on his chest.While it was no priority to her to have a constant beau, there was always jealousy in her emerald eyes as she'd watch some of her other friends fall humbly into the arms of their dates, clinging; being so close and intimate. It was that intimacy she'd occasionally dream of.

However, she was too selfless to pursue it. The dates she took to dances were usually her guy friends, depressed that they had no one to ask. She remembered the last dance, squeezing the hand of Rotor, a shy and humble walrus who, like her, had been close to the Princess from the start as well. He was one of the sweetest and most sincere guys; always giving honest, but reassuring answers to every question asked. He was a natural introvert, but to those who took the time to open him up, he was one of the nicest people they'd ever meet. He embraced people like they were foreign company having come to visit him after so long, knocking quietly at his door. He opened it and let them in; he left them feeling warm and homely from the time they stepped on that welcome mat to the time they stepped back out into the cold world. He was president and founder of his own mechanics club at the school; a wiz at woodchuck. She remembered the first meeting; sitting in that woodchuck room and seeing she was the only member. Though mechanics weren't exactly her idea of a hobby (she didn't see where she'd honestly need them, unless it was repairing a hairdryer), she joined because she knew him. Later that day, she informed her friends on her sports team. They all joined the next meeting. It wasn't because of the mechanics that they stayed. It was because they quickly found out what an amazing man Rotor really was. He became a surrogate big brother; there for them whenever they needed him. They grew to love him.

When it came to love, he, like her, was star-crossed. Having less experience than she did (he didn't know _how _to flirt), he found it impossible to get a real date and to some extent, he wasn't too interested in dating period. He was too in love with his mechanics. Like every other date she took to a dance though, he was a close friend.

Their dances were always friendly; he and the rest of her friend suitors. They'd always walk her to her door with a smile and give her hand a brief 'thank you' shake. Their eyes would meet hers and they'd say 'good-bye' short and sweetly. She'd watch them walk off through the corner of her eye as she walked in her house, reminding herself it was about the experience and the time, not love or passion. She was fun-loving. She could accept the fact that at this point of her life she wasn't and didn't need a full-time boyfriend. She cared too much for her friends to give the time she spent with them up for only _one _significant other (not that she'd want more, of course).

Friends…throughout the years, the princess had remained a close one, if not her best. Although their time together was limited, it seemed as if she was the only person Sally could pour her thoughts out on personally; the only ground she could empty her cup out on. And personally, Sally Acorn's cup needed to be tipped, especially after having to deal with the wonder that was Sonic Hedgehog.

Arms crossed, the princess' gloved hands idly caressed the fabric of her summer dress, a white frock highlighted with pearl ribbons for straps and lace along the skirt of it, stopping right at her knees. A matching pearl ribbon was tied around her curled auburn hair, the locks spiraling down her shoulders and stopping right above her chest. Seeing the sight in front of her, Bunnie ran a hand though her bangs, somewhat envious. For the princess, everyday was a Homecoming dance. She could wear a gorgeous dress with an equally gorgeous hair-style; she _had _to wear a gorgeous dress and hair-style. Bunnie, however, couldn't doll up as much as her friend; that was for sure. She didn't have the money or occasion and to some extent, the natural beauty her friend unconsciously boasted intimidated her. They were two different types of beautiful. While the princess's seemed to be in more of a classic and refined sense, hers was more traditional for her age. Striking eyes complimented a stunning smile. Eye make-up accelerated and emphasized her natural features. Just a smile and the happiness would quickly spread to everyone else. She had 'Southern charm', as she liked to deem it and looking in Sally's eyes, she could tell in a way that she too was envious. The grass was always greener on the other side.

Patiently waiting for a reply, Bunnie watched her companion quietly. Thinking back to her phrase and conclusion of Sonic only 'pushing Sally's buttons', Bunnie bit her lip. She knew the princess would only try to contradict that. Surprisingly, however, she agreed. Shaking her head, Sally finally spoke. "Well, I don't appreciate the pushing. This machine has malfunctioned. He doesn't understand, Bunnie. I've lectured him so many times on the fact that I have work to do and obligations but nothing changes. He won't change."

"Sugahog's one of those guys 'ya can't exactly change, Sally-girl. Trust me, he's gone through a lotta change over the years. Before he left 'mah school, 'ah swear, 'ah could barely recognize him. 'Ah was lucky if 'ah got a wave in the hall…" Her voice taking on a more frank tone, she thought back to the days; those cream halls they'd walk down, too busy hurrying to get to their next class to pay attention to each other. To some extent, it wasn't all his fault. Though he had amazing speed, she didn't consider it a purpose snub; a way of boasting his status superiority. She was a notable 'average' on the social scale anyway. Sally, however, saw it as a complete act of condescendence.

"Precisely!" She shot back with a smile, glad to know that someone understood her and how she thought of him, "He's SO egotistical. He's the definition of the word. He basically puts on a show for himself at the expense of all his friendships! It's repulsive!"

Her enthusiasm threw Bunnie off. Shaking her head, the southern belle immediately had second thoughts on her choice of wording. "'Ah don't know about repulsive, Sally-girl. He's just…one of them."

"One of who?"

"Why, haven'tcha heard? He's crazy, sugah!"

"Finally! Someone who agrees!" Cutting Bunnie short, Sally's eyes brightened at her epiphany. The rabbit only glared, continuing on with her explanation.

"He used 'tah be nothin'. No wonder. Just a normal, sweet-like-honey, darlin' kid. You shoulda seen him in second grade, walkin' up to the front of the classroom for show 'n tell. You know what he brought, Sally-girl?"

"Oh, I don't know…_a mirror_?" Purpose sarcasm.

She ignored her, "He brought a picture of 'ya. You shoulda heard the things he said about you. For an eight year old, they were the kindest, most sincere words I ever heard."

"What did he say?" Leaning forward with interest, Sally's blue eyes widened. It was only nature to be curious to hear what others said; especially when the topic of discussion was you.

"That you were his 'bestest' friend 'n he was gonna marry you. That you were 'way past cool' 'n that he loved 'ya more than his uncle's chili dogs or takin' an evenin' run. He said y'all were close knit, really 'n actually knew each other and the class started laughin', 'You haven't met Princess Sally!' I remember just sittin' there, feelin' so bad for him. 'Ah stood up and told 'em that it was true, but they only started laughin' at me too. It was horrible, Sally-girl. Horrible…'lil Sonic…he couldn't take it. 'Ah swear, it was the only time 'ah saw tears in his eyes. He sped outta the classroom, cryin'. The next year, he started tryin' 'tah be cool; boastin' his speed, 'ya know?"

A shy nod, "I know…" Her tone softened and she set her hands down on the bench. So it _was _her fault…

"He drifted apart from us; me 'n Rotor. But Sally-girl, 'ya gotta understand, he never gave up on you. Every Valentine's Day, he refused 'tah bring valentines to the class. He said the only valentine he had was 'ya. He sure did bring a lotta candy though. We all loved him for that…"

Another nod, "He was trying to win everyone…"

"Right…" Bunnie smiled faintly. "At the dances, he refused 'tah take a girl. Even now he refuses 'tah. He's holdin' out for you…"

"He's crazy."

"Aw, crazy's a 'lil harsh. He ain't crazy, he's just mad. Madly in love wid 'cha. 'Ah knew it was comin', Sally-girl. You two had this amazin' connection; chemistry, 'ah guess you could call it. I know these things…"

"Suuuure…" Her voice took that of a sarcastic tone as her eyes rolled, "Bunnie, 'Sonic' Maurice Hedgehog and I have nothing in common. We will never be together." Crossing her legs, the princess shifted her position slightly.

"'Ah don't know about that. He still comes now, doesn't he?" Shrugging, the rabbit copied her actions, crossing her legs herself.

"Everyday..." The reply came out sour.

"Exactly. He loves 'ya. He misses 'ya. He doesn't get 'tah see 'ya every now 'n then like 'ah do. He's gotta talk to you from a tower, 'n no offence, Sally-girl, but that's no way to talk 'tah a person, and especially no way to talk 'tah someone you're crazy for."

"But Bunnie-"

"Listen 'tah me, Sally-girl. He's been aimin' for you for years now and 'ah don't know whether you've realized it or not, but you-you've been aimin' for him too. Face it, sugah. How many times couldja have called your pretty 'lil guards on him? Millions. But 'ya don't and 'ya know why?"

"Bunnie-"

"You've got the sweets for him. A bad case of lovin' someone 'ya shouldn't. Sure, it may be a 'lil below your pride, but he's a good guy."

"I know that, Bunnie, but I don't. I have no feelings for him." A stern glance. A smile curved on the rabbit's face. There was something about having a pair of eyes glued on you. She was trying to be so serious, but it wasn't working. It was easy to tell that she was fibbing whenever she used it around her, at least.

Grinning more, Bunnie shook her own head, "Sally-girl, 'ah know a lie when 'ah hear and see one. 'Ah can just see it in 'ya…your eyes say it. If 'ya can't tell me, who can 'ya tell, huh?"

"He's an egotistical moron on the IQ scale. I don't need him." Turning away, Sally took a quick look back. Bunnie was laughing; laughing _at her. _"What? There's nothing funny about this, Bunnie!"

"Just listen 'tah yourself, Sally-girl! 'Ya can't denounce the truth. He's no moron, sugah, and 'ah'd be flattered if a guy did half the stuff that man's done for you."

Raising an eyebrow, the princess sighed. "You're not going to stop unless I say it, are you?"

"Nope. 'Ya know me too well, honey. Go on, sugah. I only got a half an hour with 'ya left." Staring down at the red of her gym shorts and then back at Sally, she tapped her sneaker. "I'm not gettin' any younger…"

"…fine. I like Sonic Hedgehog. Is that enough?" Mumbling, she crossed her arms a second time, pulling herself up. Her gloved hands furiously brushed the non-existent dust off her dress, a sign of apparent discomfort. Anyone trying to use a dress to upstage what they were saying was. Bunnie stood up with her, smiling wider.

"What's that, Princess? 'Ah couldn't hear 'ya. My ear's down. Say that a 'lil louder?" Forcing her ear down as she said the words, she giggled afterwards, still pressing it.

Groaning, Sally glanced around, as if to check for a guard. None. "I like Sonic Hedgehog…" She repeated softly, waiting for the girl's second reaction.

"Still can't hear nothin'!"

Shutting her eyes, Sally breathed in. "I like him…"

"Who?"

"I like Sonic…"

"Well, Sally-girl, there's two kinds of likes…"

"FINE. I_ love_ Sonic Hedgehog."

"What was that? Raise your voice a bit…mah ear's a 'lil clogged right now…"

"I LOVE SONIC HEDGEHOG! I LOVE HIM. There? Does that satisfy you? I said it. You were right. I'm madly in love with Sonic Hedgehog. Is that enough for you or _need I say it a LITTLE LOUDER_?" Nearly yelling into her perked-up left ear, Bunnie cringed.

"Okay, okay…'ah get it. No need for the sarcasm, sugah…or the volume…" Rubbing her ear furiously, her eyes blinked back over to her. "Now honestly, do 'ya really?"

"I don't know. He's 'one of them', Bunnie. I'm not sure if 'one of them' is necessarily my type…" Picking a red carnation, she examined it. "He-he doesn't try. His grades are awful. He's failing, even in a private school. His parents are trying to-to just isolate him, but it isn't working. He's heading down a bad road and I'm scared of what it'll…what it'll do to him. It hurts me enough to see him the way he is…acting like he's some…amazing piece of art that only the most valuable and important are worthy to have. I try to help him, but he won't take it. He's like a flower. Handsome, plucked, and decaying…" Staring at the carnation, she sighed.

"'Ya know, those flowers have meanin' even if they are dyin'…" Glancing at the carnation, the rabbit smiled and picked a periwinkle sitting nearby. "Just because 'ya only look at the beauty for a 'lil while doesn't mean the image disappears. It's always there in the back of your mind." Offering the flower to the princess, Sally reluctantly took it.

"Sally-girl, 'ah think 'ya oughta give him a chance. Come down 'an see him. It'll really make his year, 'ya know and from what you last told me, he's honestly trying to raise his grades. He's amazing in math, 'ah can tell you that. Anyone who can get a 100 percent in Advanced Algebra is amazin'."

"I guess," More reluctance. Staring at the flower in her hand, her eyes trailed to the rabbit. "I made a deal with him the other day. I told him if he got a straight A's on his next report card, I'd come down and let him touch me…as a taunt. It's impossible at this point and I know it won't happen, but if I'm drive to him, it's worth a try."

"Oh? 'An by touching 'ya, what d'ya mean? A tap on the shoulder? That's worth nothin'." A smirk. "Or did 'ya mean somethin' a 'lil more?"

"Shhh!" Looking around, Sally hastily forced the syllable out. "A poke would make his century but I uhh…I told him he could 'explore' for a while, with his hands. It's the only way to…keep him. He's a man and according the one of my books, by nature they're very-"

"AW, Sally-girl, 'ah never thought 'ah'd see the day you were slightly sexual…"

"Keep dreaming. It's too late in the marking period for him to raise his grades. He won't be able to do it. It's impossible. I only said it to be give him motivation...very…twisted motivation. He's a pervert, Bunnie."

"Aren't we all?" Giggling, the rabbit laughed even more at Sally's expression of pure shock.

"BUNNIE! I for one am not pervert. I don't have _any _sexual fantasies."

"That's because you don't have any sexual experience all together, sugah…"

"Oh, and you do? Please!" The princess snapped, hands on her hips.

"Well, there was this one time with 'Twan 'an 'ah, we got pretty close to-"

"…please spare me the details. I don't want to know…" Hands falling back on her side, Sally watched Bunnie's expression change from one of the playfulness to slight hurt.

"O'course, your highness. Well, uh…'ah suppose it's time for me 'tah get goin'. Home, 'ah mean."

Plain silence. It continued for a while, until finally, she starting out of the garden. Stopping for a minute, her eyes trailed up to the bright blue sky and then back to Sally. "Sally-girl, 'ah believed the sugahog in the second grade. 'Ah still believe him now."

* * *

The light fades as Bunnie Rabbot exits up left, and the act curtain once again closes. Leaning up in his seat, Miles Prower is now in quite a bit of disgust. Thus far, the only thing that play had been was a mushy romance, revolving around the feelings his 'aunt' supposedly had for his 'big brother'. He already had seen the entire thing played out, in real life. Everyday the two would argue. Everyday the two would take their little solo walks. She'd kiss his cheek. It'd be gross. It wasn't the same kind of love she'd manufacture to him as her 'nephew', no… 

It was an entirely different species; a more severe parasite and how Sonic even tolerated it was beyond him. When he had taken his seat at the beginning of the play, he had feverishly hoped things would be different between them. Things wouldn't revolve around love. Sonic was just as infatuated with her as he was in real life, if not more. Sacrificing his education to please her; pushing and striving to be 'one of them' to impress her…that's what he was really doing and it was sad. He for one would never do anything along those lines for a girl. Never.

Well, there was this one-

No, no, he was sure of it. Never; definitely never. The lady beside him coughing, he grimaced. Her giant stomach seemed to puff up at it. Her oversized red lips reminded him of a clown. Her chest: disgusting. The man beside him still seemed fixated with his watch; it was like the two were some estranged couple and in his deepest, most bleak nightmares, a future Sonic and Sally. No, no…it couldn't ever be them. The woman had green eyes after all. Or was Sonic the woman?

More discouraging thoughts. Well, Sally couldn't be the man then. The man looked nothing like her. Sinking in his seat once again, the fox's hands gripped the head of the seat in front of him, forcing himself up. If the rest of the play was as boring as the first two scenes, he'd certainly die. Besides, he had to come in somewhere. He was Miles Prower after all, Sonic's 'big brother' and Sally's 'nephew'. He was definitely important. So where was his scene? Was he just a cameo in the cast? When would the director call him, shove a script in his face and say 'You have five minutes to memorize, Prower. They need you.'

He was pretty sure it'd fall around scene three or four. Third time's the charm, or so they say. He's waiting quietly still, leaning forward every so often to see the stage in front of him at a closer view. The orchestra starts another overture, and after an unfriendly head turning back at him, the fox's back lands back on the fabric of his azure chair. He couldn't help but get a little restless during these things. Romance always made him restless. Love was no good.


	4. The Report Card

**Act 1, Scene 3  
**  
The Guest

* * *

"_Say it again, Sal. I like to hear it…"_

_Sitting in the green of the castle gardens, hidden beneath the emerald of a weeping willow, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog smiled to himself. Beside him, a female figure had her arm wrapped around the back of his neck, her fingers caressing it._

"_Which part?" the girl inquired, obviously drawn in her activity, "The one where I said I was wrong or the one where I said those three little words to you?" Her eyelids remained half shut, boasting her eyelashes. Black, curvy, feminine; the second and third trait applying to more than one area of her body…_

_Hearing her purr the question, he reclined slightly, the truck of the tree his support. "Treat me to both. I like being right for once. You see, Sal," His pointer finger absently waved in the air, landing on her cheek soon after. He let it trail down idly, "You've always got on me for being slow in the head. That I was stupid, immature; I'd never change. Hearing you were wrong though…from_ your_ lips? It's too good to pass up. Way past the boundaries of cool, Princess."_

"_Way past the boundaries of cool," she murmured to herself, her head shaking, "Fiiine…" His grin widened at her tone. There was something about that savory voice that turned every inch of his body on. His ears perked up, eyes widened, mouth curved, arms tensed, lower body reacted… "Sonic Hedgehog, you were right. I should've gone out more. We_ are_ a good pair…"_

"_And?" Catching her begin to wander on the first point, his elbow nudged her waist. There was something he liked about the tender area; even beneath the fabric of one of her summer dresses he could still spot the hourglass shape signature to her gender. _

"_And…?" Her tone hosted a bit of question as an eyebrow rose. Her lips touched the side of his neck as her head leaned in. His fingers ran through the locks of her auburn hair; following it down pass her shoulders, nearly to her elbow. It was a decent length to play with. As a child, it had always been a natural curiosity. He just wanted to pull it. Oh, but there was more he wanted to tug…his eyes started towards a strap._

"_Say it…"_

"_I don't see why I should say it if I'm clearly showing it," she commented nonchalantly, eyes wandering up. Her sapphire gems mesmerized him. Rendered, he paused before speaking._

"_Because…" he finally concluded, pulling her head off of him. Hands on her shoulders, he pressed his forehead against hers, winking. "I like to hear it."_

"…_I'll say it if you say it back…"_

"_Would I ever leave you hanging?" A nuzzle._

"_You have in the past…"_

"_Well, that's gonna change. From here on forth, your highness, I'm gonna be here for you. Every minute, every second…"_

"_Please…" Her eyes rolled as she pulled away from him, her back turned towards him playfully. Her arms crossed, she pulled a glove off, throwing it back at him. Typically, she'd wear those silk little things for 'special occasions'. Today he was the occasion._

_Noticing her toss the second, his hand gripped the zipper on the back of her dress, pulling it down. She seemed to tense at it, looking back. "Sonic, what are you doing?"_

"_Say it…"_

"…_fine. I love you, Sonic Hedgehog."_

"_May I?" His hand seemed to debate how to keep it, pulling it up and down. She smiled, pretending to be indifferent from behind. _

"_I'd be insulted if you didn't…"_

A puddle of drool seemed to trail down his desk as he sat with his head down, eyes shut. Moaning, the blue hedgehog turned his head, lined paper in front of it. On the page, scribbled in pencil were the answers to at least twenty problems from a textbook. That same textbook rested on his left, now a pillow for a tired arm and head.

It was second period and by the end of the day in his hand would be an envelope that sealed his fate; not only for the bet he had made with Princess Sally weeks prior but for summer school. If he failed even one class he'd have to go; no questions asked regardless of the time left. Waiting for the chemistry teacher to call him and his partner to find out their exam and overall grades, Sonic the Hedgehog (the one and only) found himself whizzing through the set busywork; some article on the discovery of leptons (boring historical stuff). When he finished, he decided he'd just have a little nap while he waited. Nap turned into sleep and before he knew it, he was somewhere else.

"Oh Sally…" his voice whispered, muffled by the pages in front of him. "Yeah…oh, honey…that's right…there, yeah. _Princess, you're an animal_!"

Upon the exclamation, his partner shivered. Loosening the tie around his collar, the coyote cringed every time he used the fair princess's name in a sentence. Such degradation! He knew better than to believe the princess would ever waste her time giving the hedgehog the attention he craved. Only in _his _dreams! Half tempted to slap him at his latest expression, the boy stopped himself. Due to prior experience, he knew the expression 'let lying dogs sleep' applied to hedgehogs too. Sonic was violent when he woken up from one of his dreams. Oh, the last time…

"Sonic and Antoine! Sonic and Antoine!"

"Oh yeah, Sal…say my name again…" Antoine's teeth clattered as he got up from his seat, slowly nudging the hedgehog.

"Ewaykee waykee Zuneek!" he begun with a soft nudge, looking around. A girl in the corner giggled. "…pegs are ze waykee!"

In the front of the room, a woman's fingers played with the edge of the paper. Disenchanted and quite frankly bored herself, she watched the two with her eyes narrowed. Only a couple more weeks until they weren't her mess… "Antoine?"

"Zoneek!" The tap became a little harder the second time. Face becoming flustered (due to all the attention on him), the coyote stiffened to show some pride. He couldn't let his name down! Nooo! He had an example to set to the class.

"ANTOINE!"

An example only disrupted by the nuisance that was Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. The hedgehog tarnished his name; ruined every inch of pride the class once had for him. Oh, the girls used to always make passes at him. Asking for a pencil; well surely, it had to mean something else. A euphemism maybe…

"Cuh-ming!"

Then the hedgehog showed up. With his smooth moves and hidden glances, every girl that had once asked Antoine (himself) for supplies had switched their questions to Sonic. 'Sorry ladies,' he'd remark smoothly, looking through his pencil pouch. 'I don't have any for you…'

They'd sigh in a chorus, all so beautifully disappointed. The way that hedgehog played hard to get was disgusting. He would never treat a female in the fashion that 'hog did! He would never disappoint! He would never upset! He would hold the door open for someone other than himself! Whoever said 'chivalry' was long dead was truly mistaken. He was a Don Quixote in a world of Sonic Hedgehogs! It was his right; no, his duty to set the various wrongs that blue thing committed right! He'd have the pencils, paper, erasers; supplies, anything they needed. He'd vanquish the idea of popularity tromping over generosity. He didn't understand why they were attracted to him. Surely he had good looks they craved too, no? He was charming, handsome, rather attractive in that uniform, (if he must say). The hedgehog looked like a ragamuffin in the thing. He destroyed the precious school name with his negligent and careless attitude. Why the ladies would flock to him over the clearly better deal? Oh, it made no logic! It made no sense! His head would ponder the answer during the various study halls yet he would find nothing. Maybe it was in the way the hedgehog laughed…

Somewhat enraged from his current string of thoughts, Antoine hit Sonic with much motivation, brushing his hand roughly against the hedgehog's 'perfect cheek'. What seemed to be a brutal punch to the coyote, however, was the mere tap to the rest of the class. The tap, however, seemed to set the hedgehog up and awoken, Sonic shot up, his eyes widened. No male had the right to violate such a tender area. Female? Potentially. Sally? Yes. Antoine? Never. The conduct was completely uncalled for.

"What was that for, Ant?" he begun, brushing the imaginary dust off the sleeve of his jacket. He only reasoned his lab partner had tapped him there numerous times before he resorted to the cheek. He didn't want coward germs all over his precious uniform. Hand stroking the cobalt velvet, his eyes trailed up.

Antoine merely beamed. "'Ze teacher was callin' us. Zince clearly I was 'ze only one liz-an-ning, I thought it vas my duty to wake you 'ze traditional way. It eez rude to keep a lady waiting, non?"

"Noo…" Rolling his eyes at his partner's thick accent, the hedgehog started to the front. Taking a seat in front of the teacher's desk, he sat with his hands in his lap. The teacher looked drained. Oh, but could he blame her? Antoine was an act all his own without him. Giving her a sympathizing smile, he nodded in plain acknowledgement. Just by a glance, he could tell the feelings raging inside of her; the traumas of her profession piling up by the hour. "Long day, huh?"

"And it's only second period…"

Antoine slowly retreated up behind him, somewhat exhausted. At the sight of a green fluid sitting on the teacher's desk, he immediately started shivering again. He hadn't noticed it before. Oh, did the chemistry ever end?

"What cuhem-e-coal is 'zat!" He begun, shaking. It must be something violent. It had to be. The fumes from the concoction were making him lightheaded even from his distance.

"It's chemical, Ant…" Sonic sourly corrected, arms crossing. "And it might not be a chemical, depending on whether it is a substance or mixture. A substance is made of pure matter. Pure as in the elements are purely and completely dissolved or mixed in it, right, teach?"

"Uhh…right…" Adjusting her lens so she could get a good look at the two, she nodded. She didn't get paid enough for this. "Let's save the lectures for class discussions, shall we, Sonic? Today's a break." From the tired tone of her voice, he could tell that her grading had caught up to her. She corrected what? Over two hundred exams? She was aged; she was burdened. Her natural clock was probably still off a couple hours and it being only a few minutes after eight in the morning wasn't help. Eight she was still sleeping. It wasn't until third period she got slightly perky. Glancing between them, the teacher sighed. "It's green tea, Antoine…"

"Oh…" In mild discovery, he let out a sigh of relief. "Eez 'zis green tea you zpeak of poe-TENT?"

"It's potent," the hedgehog rectified, eyes rolling yet again. Why the gods had been so cruel as to make that_ thing_ his chemistry partner was beyond him…

"…no. Anyhow, both of your exams were impressive. Antoine, you had one of the highest scores in the class," The coyote's head raise with pride. Legacy triumphed against popularity yet again! "You seemed to suffer a bit in the math department, but overall you got an 87.5. You should be proud." And he was proud; proud enough to stick his tongue out at the hedgehog slyly. Oh, the risk he took with such motions! How completely against the book! That hedgehog only sneered back.

"You, however, Sonic…it seems like we have a prodigy in here! Just the other month you were failing this class but you've really made a remarkable improvement. This is probably the-the greatest increase in grade I've seen throughout my career. You seem to have a natural feel for the subject…"

He mimicked Antoine's beam purposely, staring at him. The coyote only looked away.

"And while you two uhh…still suffer from the labs as a team," Thinking back on the statement, the teacher grimaced. The memories of the two weren't so pleasant when tied together. She dreaded every lab she did in her second period class, especially the last few when they had used some of the more unstable chemicals. It had taken her fifteen minutes to convince the coyote that yes, they were safe and yes, their calculations were correct and if they did it just right they'd get the right reaction. No explosions.

Shaking her head, she continued, trying to block out the memories triggered by the statement, "Your grades overall have made a giant leap. You two have the highest average in the class…but that last exam, Sonic…and the last lab conclusion you wrote me, they were both very much college level. The tests I design for these classes are really supposed to stretch your mind and get you thinking. I don't expect many people to 'ace' them like you did…"

He dared to stick his tongue out, eyes still glued to his partner.

"Sonic," His eyes returned to her at his name, "You got the highest grade on it out of all the classes I teach. A 94.7! Congratulations!"

Initially, he was half tempted to take a bow, beam and say 'thanks' just to stick it to Antoine. However, he had himself to think about. Doing the math in his head, he remained indifferent. The coyote beside him look faint.

"A what? Clearly, Madame, you muzt have 'ze 'cuh-alcs' wrong! 'Zat eez imposs-e-ble! Him? A nine-tee four! It 'as to be miztaken!"

"I went through it twice, Antoine. I even had the other chemistry teacher grade it with my scale. It's a 94.7."Her calm, soothing tone did nothing to relieve him.

Gripping his heart, he felt his face pale, "Mon dieu," he cried to the heavens, staring up, "What 'as 'zis world come to?"

A little heartbroken, Sonic leaned forward. "Only a 94.7?"

"Only?" Antoine's shrill went unheard.

"B-but, teach, I went through this. I needed to get a 98 to make up for the lab average-" Redoing the equation in his head, he nodded. "I'd still only have B…"

"And a B's great," the teacher continued, glancing at the binder opened in front of her. "You and Antoine each have B averages. Antoine, you have an 86.3 and Sonic, you have an 88.9. You should both be extremely proud of yourself. These are the highest grades in your class…"

"But I needed an A! Isn't there any way I can bring it up to an A?" Frantic, he stared her pleadingly.

She only shook her head, "You came close, Sonic. If you work this hard from the beginning next time, I'm certain you could have one easily…"

"B-but I have an A in all my other classes! Sal-I mean, the rents wanted a 4.0!"

"Your parents should be very happy with what you have now. This was an amazing jump for you. Not many students are capable of doing it. I'm not sure where your sudden motivation came from, but you really turned things around for yourself. Whatever it was you should be thankful for-"

"Yeah, but…please? I'm so close! That's barely more than a percent. I'll do anything! Clean your desk for a month! Write another paper! I just need the A!" Nearly begging, the hedgehog glanced at her desperately. Antoine, in even more shock, looked as if he was hyperventilating.

"Uh, the coyote's going crazy again…" One of the guys remarked from his desk, pointing. "Anyone got an inhaler?"

"Go to the nurse, Antoine." At the teacher's words, he left, still trembling. "Sonic, it isn't about the letter. If you only worked for the grade, you had the wrong motivation. You should want to _learn…_"

She sighed. He only looked down. "There's more to chemistry than just A averages. You should want to understand the subject because it'll help you someday. If you become a chemist, you'll need these basic skills to make it anywhere in the field." Her words seemed to have no effect on him. Fiddling with his fingers, he barely made eye contact during her pauses. She tapped the binder, looking over the grades.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. Even if you did extra credit, there isn't a thing I can do now. Grades were due yesterday. You should be very proud of yourself…for now and next year. I took the liberty of talking to your math teacher about this. We decided it'd be a good idea if we raised your course recommendations. What I'm trying to say, Sonic, is that your math and science skills are exceptional for a student your age…"

Too depressed to listen, he focused on a ground tile.

"We can see you mentoring in the future and I personally think you should pursue a future in a field like this. However, you need some guidance. There's a nice science program here over the summer. I'm not asking you to do it, but we usually recommend it for the kids here who have shown and expressed a great interest and talent in it. I think it'll better prepare you for next year. You need to be in a higher level class than this. I want to put you in advanced physics. I've already talked to the teacher and your parents about it. They agree it's the right course. We won't change anything if you don't want it changed, but just think about it, Sonic…"

What boring detail...wait, was that a stain?

"If you do the program this summer, there's a mentoring program next summer that'll get you hands on with the chemicals. Everyone in the department would love to see you in it."

Finally forcing his attention back on her, he nodded, "I will, teach, I will…" He got out of the seat and started back towards his desk.

"Oh, and Sonic…" He raised an eyebrow at her voice, stopping halfway. "This Sally girl should be happy with you regardless of your B. Don't let that one average bring you down. You're still very much passing…"

He turned to glance at her, nodding. "I know…"

The afternoon sun raged with its usual clarity, the rays pouring through her windows. The day had gone by unusually smoothly and after being tutored and lectured on current political sociology, Princess Sally actually found a little leisure time; a few minutes for herself. In between the algebra and geometry, she had snuck a little writing in and was now jotting away in her journal.

_Princess Sally,_ her computer cut in, it laying open and on. Sitting on the corner of her desk, it seemed almost like it was supervising her. _I must insist you continue with your algebra work. The teacher is due in early tomorrow._

"In a minute, Nicole…" Her eyes never left the paper. "How long as it been?" The clock continued to click on her desk. Minute by minute, her pencil remained on the paper, leaving her computer in an artificially annoyed mood. It was against her programming to let the princess slack.

_It has been 20 minutes and 46 seconds since you have last done any schoolwork, Sally._

Her automatic response nearly caused the girl to cringe. Running a hand through her hair, she looked up, her eyes narrowed. "That's not what meant, Nicole. You know what I'm asking."

_No, I don't._ Her drone voice lied as if it was natural.

"The hedgehog."

_What about the species? I am designed to be an encyclopedia and database for your studies. I have several articles that could be of service_… A few holograms appeared depicting a picture of the animal, some key facts and population information. She ignored them.

Growing increasingly irked, Sally resorted to obvious wording, "Nicole, according to your 'databases', when was the last time Sonic Hedgehog threw a rock at my balcony?"

Unable to refuse to answer, the computer's scan blinked. If it was a person, its eyes would've narrowed. _Last date damage to balcony wall was recorded was…_

_CLACK!_

…_approximately now, your highness._

Rolling her eyes, she got out of her seat and pushed her chair in. "Thank you so much Nicole for the convenient information," Sarcasm lingered in her tone, "It must have been such a labor to go through your hard-drive to find it. I'm sorry to burden you…" The apology ended bitter as she started towards the balcony doors, opening them and eventually looking out.

_You have my grievances…_ The computer apathetically replied, before shutting off.

Leaning against the rim of the balcony, the princess smiled to see the hedgehog waiting down there for her. Backpack down, white envelope in hand, he waved. "Long time, no see, Princess!" He called up. Her grin widened at the words. It had been a long time.

For the last couple weeks her afternoons had gone undisturbed. Unsure whether the hedgehog had finally moved on or if he had plans up the sleeve of that uniform coat, she had maintained mixed feelings, asking every-so often how many days it had been to Nicole. Nicole had been reluctant to answer.

The blades of grass below him were a perfect green. Groomed to the point it was pathetic, it almost looked as if there was a blanket covering the ground; evenly spread and without a wrinkle. As she continued to examine it, she prompted her chin up with the palm of her hands, fingering her cheek quizzically. "I'll say," she returned, her voice taking a rather wandering tone, "It's almost been a month, Sonic. It isn't like you to take breaks in spring. Not during_ mating_ season…" The idea only caused her eyes to trail. Mating season was the pompous excuse he used to explain why he came everyday. It was a direct time for wooing, yet his wooing never really worked. The skirt of white dress flowed, gently in the breeze, the hedgehog leaning forward a bit, as if he was trying to look up it. A lace strip fell on her shoulder. Catching it, he smiled a little wider.

"Guess what day it is, Sal?"

For some apparent reason he liked to humor her with his obvious questions. It was with that motivation that she tried to do the same with her answers. "Well…" Hand sliding, her fingers tapped the rim. "Your birthday isn't for another month or two, my birthday doesn't matter, and Valentine's Day has passed. It must be Report Card Day, Hedgehog."

With a nod only an educator would use with a child, he winked, "Yep! I saved the envelope for you, Princess. You haven't forgotten the little deal we have going, right?"

"Riiight…" Thinking back, she nearly shuddered; it was that same deal that haunted her night after night. The mere idea she made it was shocking enough but she had more than enough reason to believe it'd never happen. It was late in the term when she made it. There clearly wasn't enough time for such a drastic raise. From what she heard, he had straight C's (though he may have been exaggerating his usual D's) and while raising up to a B wouldn't be that difficult, there was that little extra effort that made the A so elusive and strenuous to maintain. To get it even for a while was an achievement all in itself. She had called it impossible. His absences after the bet, however, made her inclined to doubt her own judgment. Mind returning to the deal, she shook her head, "Sexual exposure for academic awareness…how could I forget? Did you get the straight A's?"

"You'll just have to come down here and find out!"

Oh, he was sly alright, using his report card to get her to comedown. The wit had definitely improved and for that reason (and that reason alone (she believed when he used his brain, he should be rewarded to reinforce the behavior)), she nodded, using her pointer finger to direct his eyes to the gardens.

"Fine. There's a bench hidden in the middle of the gardens. Meet me there. If the guards ask, you're my personal company. I'll take it up with them if they refuse to accept you still. I'll be down in ten minutes."

Her reply brought an instinctual smile to his face. Only ten minutes…

In ten minutes, Sally Acorn would finally be down next to him. His heart would beat a little faster as they sat on the bench together. Maybe her head would be so kind as to land on his shoulder out of exhaust. Maybe her hand would be so kind as to take his out of security. Maybe she'd escort him. Maybe he'd escort her. At the plain thought of being close to her, he looked back up, saluting. "You got it, Princess! Bench, ten minutes! I'll see you then!"

He took off in the same fashion he usually did, revving up and then rushing forward. Blades of grass blew up with him. The blanket was no longer perfect.

The bench the princess usually hosted her company at was a lonely place. Sitting by himself, Sonic idly rummaged through his backpack, flipping through every textbook he could find; reading through every stuffed note he saved and savaged; even reading the small novel he had almost forgotten. Occasionally in his note stack, he'd find some of the love poetry he wrote during his Language class. Plagued with boredom and done the assignment, his pen would scribble away during the time in between. He had been half tempted once to give some of it to the school literary magazine for publication. Realizing it would tarnish his reputation however, he refrained.

As he went through the pile, he found Antoine's love notes made more of an appearance. Comparing the princess to both his lunch and the beakers in front of him (he wrote them during Chemistry class (figures)), the poems there had a bit of a gross undertone to them; gross as in purely disgusting, not sexual. Antoine didn't have that imagination.

As he read through them, the hedgehog found the poems to be great comic relief. Chuckling at every wild spelling, thrown off by the writer's native French, he concluded it'd be a wonder if the princess could even read them without the aid of a dictionary. By the time she had made it down to join him, he was head first in a novel his language class was reading, nearly finished the chapter.

She smiled to herself and sat beside him, crossing her legs and played with her fingers idly before he noticed her. Feeling her presence, however, he set the book down and turned towards her. "Hey Sal!" he greeted, immediately feeling stupid after. It had been years since he was this close to her and that was how he welcomed her? It was no better than when he was six!

"Hi Sonic," she returned, turning to face him. "I've read that book before," she started, eyes on the cover. Suddenly becoming conscious of the book in hand, he frowned slightly. She noticed the detail of the cover over the detail of him? She had always seen him from so far away. Didn't she care to look in his eyes or something? (Girls said it was his best feature, next to his speed and hue.) "It's a horrible view he writes in it, isn't it? The author, I mean…" Trailing off, she was quiet for a moment. Count on Sally to focus more on the book! "He uhh…makes the future seem so…cold; uncontrollable. He really…distorts the common point of view…"

"Y-yeah…" He set the book aside, shyly smiling. He had only started reading it the other day, but glad to display his newfound brains, he purposely begun to spill out information on the plot. If looks didn't impress her, wouldn't smarts? "Mobians being turned into steel; the city being taken over by some wild traitor? It's really out there, Sal. The pollution, destruction, lack of hope? All…real dark."

"It's a warning." Her reply seemed well-thought out. Seeing she was more acquainted with politics than he was, it only made sense that she connected the novel's plot to current environmental issues.

Finding he couldn't compete with her knowledge in that area (as if he knew the various bills and activists fighting for more environmental-awareness in legislature), he tried to push the subject in a new direction, "I hope your father read it…"

A wandering statement; at it, Sally raised an eyebrow. Trying to push away the ominous undertone, she flashed a hand nonchalantly. "Oh, Sonic…most of his advisers are perfectly trustworthy…" Was it her excuse not to worry or his? She barely knew any of them. Her father shut her out of so much…

"That's how they WANT you to think of them…" Shaking his head, he zipped his backpack up. He hated politicians. With all their broken campaign promises, he knew better than to feed into their fake smile. He had heard his father and uncle talk enough about one of them, "But yeah…" He shrugged, eyes trailing. He didn't want to talk about the book. He wanted to talk about his grades and ultimately, them. "Uhh…" More hesitation. Excitement returned as he found a good closer, "I've actually been _reading _the thing, Sal. No summaries!"

"That's great…" Her warm, reassuring tone did all the more to motivate him. She sounded satisfied. She sounded happy. Her sapphire eyes glittered with amusement, her lips curving upward. A real smile; with only a glance, the mood was contagious. He smiled even wider as she continued, "I'm proud of you, Maurice…"

Eyes shutting at her tone, mesmerized just by the fact that she, the Princess, was really talking to him without being annoyed; without wanting him to leave, he let out a sigh of relief. All he ever wanted was for her to like him, if just slightly. At the name, however he stiffened. "Sonic, Sal, it's Sonic…" Setting the envelope down in her lap, he slowly pulled his hand away. "I think you'll really be happy with this one, Princess. I've been staying after school every day to work for it. It's sort of cut our time together, but I think this'll make up for it. Go on. Open it. I was waiting for you to!" He winked, timidly looking at the hand straight after. He knew what was in there. All his teachers had called him up at some point for a mini 'conference'. They seemed more motivated now, all amazed at the peak in scores.

The princess reached for it, slowly starting pulling her finger across the fold. She stopped cautiously however before making the first official rip. They were his grades he worked for. It was his reward for his hard work. It only made sense he did the honors. "Are you sure?"

"This is my gift to you. I'm positive. Open it." He leaned closer to her, keeping his hands back. He just had to see the look on her face as she looked down. He was hoping she'd burst into joy, wrap her arms around him and say he was amazing. Sure, the other females had but it actually meant something coming from someone he cared for. She was hard to please. She was a tough cookie to crack and he had to see her splatter.

Sally's head nodded, her fingers gently pulling the top apart. She had a bit of an art to it and he couldn't help but watch her fur travel across the paper. The brown on white was a nice contrast. There were no precautionary gloves today. "You know, uhh…" Eyes traveling over to his half way, she weakly smiled. "You could've handed me it to me...the uhh…envelope…" She looked back down, pulling her finger out of the now-torn top and tapping it on the side of the bench, as if she was trying to keep track of her thoughts, "Y-you aren't going to vanish if you touch me, contrary to what the papers or my father say." She tried to be comical with it, but from what he could tell, she seemed awkward. They were both awkward and after all those years, he couldn't help but start to believe what everyone else said. She seemed untouchable; like a superior god reigning over the bench. While he didn't like to bow down to anyone, he couldn't help but be more stupefied with her beauty (in his eyes) up close. The pictures didn't make her look nearly as real and natural as she was then. Watching her hand reach in the envelope, he reclined slightly. Hand gripping the folded sheet, she looked to him for approval one last time. "Should I?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," Letting his mind wander back to that dream in chemistry (one of the better ones), his hand waved. His eyes shut. Oh, he could almost feel her lips back on his again; the grass tickling his feet…

"Let's see…" her voice started, narrating the complete darkness that was now in front of him. "Term Grades…'Sonic' (nickname by preference) Maurice Hedgehog. Core Subjects…" They were the only two subjects in his vision, "Language: A (comments read amazing improvement, actual participation and knowledge shown in class discussions)," Her leaning a little closer in his imagination, "Advanced Algebra: A (rapid speed when doing equations, exhibits full knowledge as always of the content)," Letting her head fall on his shoulder, as if she was exhausted, "Mobian History: A (actually makes an effort; impressive scores on essays)," And with their history of that dream day, she had to be exhausted, "French: A (talkative as always, this time IN the language, writing has improved)," He whispering loving words into the ear right by him, "Art: A (beautiful shading on fruit pastel drawing, has finally found his muse and place)," Lust overtaking him, pulling her in. In the outside world, Sally sat with her eyes widened, her heart beating faster. Devastation overtook her as she looked over the sheet. The more she saw the letter 'A', the more she doubted the clarity of her vision. Far up or close, they were A's. They weren't feigned. They were real with real comments and signatures. He couldn't have faked this. It was on the school's stationary; had the official stamp and real signatures…

She bit her lip, trying to composure herself. Straight A's and him seemed like an impossible combo. There was no way he could've gotten them and if he did, she would be alright. They were his grades. They'd have a party. They were relatively far off. Who would find them? As long as her dress stayed on and his hand was civil, she would be alright. Loathing the suggestive undertone she had used, she tried to rationalize the situation. What could Sonic really want with touching her? He'd slide his hand down her shoulders maybe, down her legs, across her neck…

At her request, he'd steer clear of certain areas. Weren't the areas, however, his motivation? Straight A's were an amazement. He deserved full exposure. He had worked for it. She was old enough to know it was his own fascination. It came with the gender. Of course he'd want to feel her up; feel her chest and whatever came after. She had known it when she said it; when she had been chuckling in her mind because the likelihood seemed so low. Lo and behold, he had done it. There was one grade left, the one grade she dreaded and feared. If he got the A, he'd have her. It was her own deal. Her father would forgive her. Bunnie would tease her. There was that slight lure to it; that slight hope that she'd have the experience. He wasn't a bad kid. He was only misled. His own emotions were his only downfall in life and to some extent, she couldn't help but feel guilty for the path she had led him. He was a nice boy; a nice man. He deserved to have his time. After all those years, he deserved some results.

Glancing back at the paper, she noticed the last grade. She tried to smile, but she couldn't. "Chemistry," she read, deadpan, "B. Has a great feel for the subject, exceptional student and truly breathtaking improvement. Highest grade in the class…h-has a real talent?" Setting the paper down, her eyes met his. It was his own disappointment. There was no reason for her to feel upset. It was to her own advantage. "C-congratulations, Sonic," she earnestly stated, "I-I never thought you could do it."

"The science grade was an 88.9, Sal," Somewhat down, he studied his sneakers, finally transitioning out of his wild daydreams. "I tried to raise it," he explained, "But I couldn't get it up anymore. It was too late…" A sigh. "I was THAT close to a 4.0. That close to you!" Displaying it with his thumb and pointer finger, his eyes took on a more pleading expression. "That close to feeling you! Really touching you! Really showing you that, hey, I can be smart too! Sally, this was more than just…getting to know you better. I mean, yeah the nerd grades are a real damper to my reputation. I really sacrificed a lot doing this…my time, my friends…you. The kids at school...my friends at least, they don't think much of me anymore. I mean, it's uncool enough I had an A in math before…but now I'm like, a huge nerd. Loser. Handsome loser…"

He could remember that one incident in the hall; being confronted with several of the girls that used to spend their time constantly flirting with him.

'_What's up with you, Sonic? Do your parents have like, military school on the plate or something? We were supposed to hang out last night…'_

_With her was her boyfriend and one of his closer buddies. He nodded at her bantering. 'You haven't been taking any of our calls, you know? You were supposed to cut last period and meet us down town. There's new place we wanted to check out with you. Mimi said she saw you in the chem. room after school, working with the teacher. You blew us off for chemistry?'_

'…_well, yeah…' He had shrugged, the two of his friends exchanging glances._

'_The grades aren't you, you know?' The girl cut in, admiring her nails. 'You're the fun guy not the nerd. Gods, you aren't becoming that French kid, are you?'_

'_No way! Look, college is coming up sooner than we think. I have to start thinking about that. I've got big dreams…'_

'_Yeah, with some far off princess.' The boy laughed, 'Hedgehog, get your head on straight. We're going down there today. We're gonna loosen up a bit, you know? I mean, the place we went there before wouldn't serve us, but the waitress there doesn't know any better. C'mon. Take a break from the loser work.'_

_He only raised an eyebrow, 'Look, bud, I know enough to know I can't afford getting caught out of school again. I've got a date with the Language teacher. I'm not blowing her off. You wanna get expelled, be my guest. You will, trust me. Some of the juniors tried it and they've already got a suspension.'_

'_You know, the goodie two attitude isn't hot, Sonic…' The girl cut in. Hearing the bell ring, however, the hedgehog shook his head._

'_I've gotta juice. I don't want another detention. Stay sober.' With that, he took off. He didn't even dare look back after because he was afraid he'd turn around. All through his class he reminded himself of his motivation. It was only a reputation. Only a reputation…_

The flashback was cut off as he felt a warm hand on his left shoulder. "Any friend that'll…treat you like that isn't worth it, Sonic," Her voice was soothing, almost relaxing. He sighed, just staring at her hand, "I accepted you regardless of your grades. If they can't-can't accept you because you're on the top now instead of…bottom scum like them, then they aren't worth your time. There's nicer people, I'm sure…"

"Sally, there's nicer people in prison but they've been my friends for years, you know?" He timidly pulled the hand off, taking it in his. He gave it a squeeze, trying to muster a grin.

"I know…" She sighed, pulling in a little closer. "You-you do deserve better, Sonic. You're a nice boy. You're going to go somewhere someday…"

Her pep talk didn't do much to his overall demeanor. Feeling the fabric of her dress, however, brush against his leg, did. He nodded in agreement to her words, stroking the side of her hand with his thumb.

"I hope, Sal. You know, the chem. teacher, she wanted me to do a program over the summer. They want me to mentor next year. My math teacher's in on it too. They really can see me working in the field!"

"That's great, Sonic!" She stammered, a true smile appearing at the cheer. He could still feel her hand in his; the warmth. He smiled to himself surrendering to the feeling. Her voice continued, "It'd look so good on your college application form and your résumé. Employers…" Her hand broke out of his, the fingers climbing up his arm. They stopped at his shoulder and at it, she leaned her head towards him."They love that kind of experience. It'd really get you ahead…"

His heart melted at the change in area, her lips nearly whispering the words. Their little secret, "Honey, as a child, I thought when I grew up I'd be an athlete not a nerd-e-tist. Not my kind of thing, you know?"

"Science is a very amiable field, Sonic…" she retorted, eyes narrowing. He grimaced, remembering the article he had read about some of the king's heads in the field. He didn't want to be another Uncle Chuck.

"I know it is, but I was uhh…I was planning to go into politics!" A sheepish grin, "Work my way to the top. Get close to you. It's all been for you, Sal…"

"Riiiight…" Sarcasm…

Her hand fell off his shoulder and back on her lap. "It doesn't work like that. You aren't of royal lineage. It doesn't matter how high you go up. You'll never be able to marry me. I know that's where you're aiming and I'll save you the disappointment. I don't want you in politics. It's a horrible career. I want you to do something you love; something you can be happy in…"

"Sally, I'll only be happy with you…"

"Do you know how immature that sounds, Sonic?" She snapped, his mushy comment torn apart. "D-do you know how stupid that is; how-how completely childish that is to say?"

"Don't tear it apart, babe. I'm serious."

"Babe? _Babe!_ I don't want your smooth talk. Just because my father gave you the nod to be my playmate when I was younger doesn't at all put him in the same category to give you the nod to be my husband. Think about your future, not ours. We don't have a future." Her sour tone broke every compliment she had awarded him earlier. In her eyes there was the same discontentment as there was every other day. He had ruined it; he had really ruined it. That didn't strike him, however.

Arming crossing, he looked her straight in the eye, "My uncle was knighted. My dad's pretty far up. I think I can make it on my connections. If the law's the only thing stopping us, I'll ram through it…"

"Life isn't an obstacle course. You need to think about things realistically. You're feeling lust, Sonic Hedgehog; full blown lust…"

"You don't know what I feel, Princess, and with all due respect, I think I have a right to label it love. The grades right there? They wouldn't've happened if you weren't the one making promises for them. Look, the ladies say I'm irresistible…"

"Your ego's repulsive…" Hurt by her interruption, he pretended to be indifferent.

"Princess Sally, I can tell you right here that I've worked harder than any other guy just to have you stare me in the eye like you are right now. Be my guest. Marry a snooty suitor. Feel nothing. I can give you something so much better than that. You know why you're denying it, Sal? You know why you're trying to pretend it doesn't exist? Because you're scared of it. I'm not blind. You're as curious as I am about it, but you won't pursue it."

"You don't know anything about me, Sonic…" She turned away from him, glancing down. Realizing the extent that they were arguing, his hands lowered. Beneath that cold tone, he could tell she was as hurt as he was. Resting his hands on both of her own shoulders, he turned her towards him.

"Yeah, you're right, Sally. I don't know much because you won't tell me anything. You know, I can save you from all this and I want to. You've got it awful here. Why won't you let me?"

"This is my life. Manage your own…"

He sighed, "Look. I got the nerd grades. You promised you'd go out with me if I did. Acorns don't let down on their word, right? Well, I did my share. It's your turn. Go out with me tomorrow. I'll take you some place safe, I promise. No bars or nothin'…I'm not that kinda guy anymore. So do we still have a deal, Sally?"

"They'll know…" she bitterly started but he shook his head.

"I'm sly. They won't know. You've got my word. If they do, I'll take the blame. No more Sonic. You cool with that?"

"…it's fine. A deal's a deal." She offered her hand and the hedgehog, balancing a frown, shook it. She left a few minutes after, the report card falling out of her lap and to the ground.

* * *

Twitching uncomfortably in his seat, the fox frowned. Throughout the scene, the lady next to him had been coughing most of the time. He concluded she had a cold or something. He could recall leaning forward most of the time, trying to hear what the characters were saying. At the start of their argument, however, he almost felt himself shrink in place. Why did they always have to argue? Even in the play they still hated each other. 

It seemed like the princess was the one to blame in this latest one, carrying her side stubbornly. He didn't get it. If they loved each other, why did they deny it? Why did they fight? All through that scene he had hoped and prayed the director would just tap his shoulder from behind, giving him a script. It was about time, wasn't it? Didn't they need a Tails? Of course they did…

Aunt Sally needed a Tails to go to and vent out on. Sonic needed a Tails to go to so he could talk about all his big kid problems. They needed him. They just needed him. He was the string that held them together. He'd talk to Sonic about how his aunt felt. He would. He'd tell him that she really did love him. She was just a little stressed and he'd tell Aunt Sally that Sonic really cared about her. He'd bring them back together, ask them politely to please kiss (when his back was turned, please) and make up and they would and everything would be better again. Everything would be better…

The orchestra was a bit reluctant to play this time. Watching the man during the break, the fox whimpered. He didn't want to see another scene like that again. He didn't like it. He wanted them to be together and happy. Wasn't that the answer? It had to be. They both loved each other. Love could make it work. All the books said so. It had to!


	5. The First Date

**Act 1, Scene 4**

The First Date**  
**

* * *

The summer night raged on, the stars a shining palette over the castle. Crickets chimed in orchestrated harmony; all was quiet in the courtyard. 

Too quiet.

Her heart was racing in her chest. Why on Mobius she had agree to something so incredibly risky, unnecessary—why she had let her words take the best of her: agreeing to do something so insanely stupid was beyond her. He hadn't gotten the grades to qualify for the original offer; her virtue and pride had been spared due to that last B. She could recall her eyes watching the paper, relief overcoming her as she saw the letter. There wasn't a smile or a smirk. She didn't gloat on the victory. Looking up at him, into his own eyes, her heart had sunken and all she could've done was sympathize.

It was that reason and that reason alone she had accepted his 'proposal' to take her out. She had agreed to meet him, to let him, the kingdom's unknown savage, run her over the castle gates and into the wild roads of Mobotropolis. There were a number of excuses she could've fabricated to destroy the chances of that night happening: she could've informed the guards of an unforeseen threat; she could've seen to it that some 'unanticipated catastrophe' popped up to prevent her from being available that night, that stupid night.

Of course, her heart had been pulling her in the other direction.

It was because of her sound conscience, built by years of etiquette lessons and classes, that Sally Acorn was holding her end of the bargain civilly. Her hands tightened the strap of her summer dress, the silk fabric nearly clinging to her body. Occasionally, she'd grunt. Occasionally she'd mourn. It was the demise of common sense. It was the forsaking of a perfectly plain evening in the exchange for a fast-paced, speeding night, the hoggish pursuit of her heart consuming her caller. It was the abandonment of any logic, the disowning of her morals and expectations. It was glorified stupidity, _her _glorified stupidity.

Her fist clenched as a kind breeze would wander through, reawakening any sign of conscious in her. Her heel idly tapped the grass, eyes searching for a clock.

"He should've been here a half an hour ago…" Talking to herself seemed to be somewhat reassuring. Her hands idly retied her hair ribbon, twisting the bow so it was hidden behind her neck—the entire ribbon representing some kind of semblance of a hair-band. All her life, she had been trained to obsess over appearance—all her life she had been taught the importance of hygiene, pretty faces, and proper attire. It was feminine. While she'd never admit it mattered, the tendency was instinctual.

Letting her fingers wandered down an auburn strand, Sally's glance sorrowfully fell on her balcony and the illuminated windows beside it. If her father knew why she was out there, it'd certainly be the end of her—the end of _his _trust. It pained her to think that she would betray the spirit and esteem he had in her—purposely skip a foreign policy meeting, purposely boycott dinner, feigning some unheard of female illness to go out somewhere with _that _boy. _That _idiotic boy whose IQ was less than that of a moron's, that idiotic boy who had tormented her for years, that idiotic boy that was apparently 'smitten' with her (though she called it lust), that _idiotic, speed-boasting, egomaniacal _boy that wanted to be her husband—the next king of the Acorn Kingdom. Not even in _his _dreams…

Her left hand had wandered to the seat of the bench during her strand of thoughts. Her fingers drummed the surface in regret. He didn't realize the cold side of reality—he didn't understand that love sought wasn't always love won. He didn't understand how his life, regardless of his supernatural speed, didn't have the tune of a fairy tale and that even if it did (Ancient Walkers forbid) their stories wouldn't be parallel. The more he tried to write the book—the more he tried to win her, the more it pained her to nudge him in that right direction; to ask him to put that energy he had manifested on her (all in the name of love!) on his studies. It had gotten to the point that when examining his character, she couldn't help but feel guilty towards some of the results of it—particularly his clique.

Bunnie Rabbot hadn't been lying when she had said Sonic's popularity had a rags-to-riches story. The heartbreak and humiliation of his second grade (was it second grade? It seemed so much longer) show-and-tell had traumatized him. The event had triggered a discovery: Sonic's first epiphany (aside from the random one when he determined he was going to marry her). In order to succeed, he needed to be liked by other people. He had realized at that young age that pleasing others was far more important than sincerity or brains. In order to win her, he had to please her—and everyone else for that matter.

_She _was the reason he had drifted away from Bunnie and Rotor. _She _was the reason he had abandoned his principles; the reason he had set his aims for popularity, ramming through all else that got between him and it. It had been completely and thoroughly her fault and she had neither known nor apologized. It was the agonizing fact that _she_ ripped an innocent boy's character—it was the paining, guilt-stricken feeling in the pit of_ her_ stomach that had spoiled her evening—her week. Swallowing hard, Sally sat up straight. Certainly there had to be something more pleasant to think about than that blue renegade of a suitor.

Her foot tapped the ground as she skimmed the garden for guards. None.

The courtyard was one of the least secure areas that evening—with the 'foreign' company, most guards have been sent more towards the front of the castle to supervise. Reporters swarm the entrance, waving their pencils, begging for a word. She had to admire them; there was nothing she loved more than the free press. The freedom of words on a paper—the freedom to communicate the cause to the people. Communication was a powerful tool. Half the conflicts she had between Sonic she blamed on it.

_Sonic. _Why even when she wasn't trying to think of him; when she was purposefully avoiding his blasé face he still remained the center of her mind? She was plagued. She was so plagued.

The moon still lingered above in the night sky when Sally heard the faint remnants of a sonic boom. Her lament put to an end, she merely eyed him when he stopped. He had a bouquet, hand-picked flowers chivalry's last stand. How typical…

"Let's get this over with, Sonic," she surrendered, her entire distaste with the date's hidden agenda quickly unfolding. The last time she had seen him, they had been arguing. The heat had seemed disappear with the setting sun and the passing days but the issues still hung over them like a storm cloud: the calm before it would once again strike.

He laid the bouquet in her hands calmly, letting out a prolonged yawn. "Glad to see you too, Princess," he sarcastically muttered, legs stretching. "So what's the game plan?"

"Simple," she begun, setting the bouquet down on the bench, "You turn yourself around, march away from this bench and castle, and I deny you your rain check because you were thirty five minutes late." Her eyes rolled. Technically forty…

"Not gonna fly, your highness," he responded, raving the words nonchalantly. She was surprise to see he still had his traditional school uniform on. Grinning ear to ear, her hands gripped the edge of the bench, her legs crossed. She wasn't going anywhere.

"How's summer school, Sonic?" The question started out as a taunt. "You know, your brain may be catching up to your legs—all the processing in this heat must make it so tired …"

He slid beside her, glancing up towards the balcony and then over to her. "Oh no, Sal, it's still got a ways. You see, Sally, I'm not at summer school. He dared to lay an arm behind her. She fought back, scooting down, "All I have to do is just run some papers around the place-"

"How useful," she muttered, eyes rolling, "How many associates did you have to flirt with to get that position?"

"There aren't a lot of females in the industry, Sally," he explained. He sat back, sneaker idly brushing her heel.

Her heel returned the gesture clandestinely, eyes blithely focusing on her hands, "Oh now? It's a shame, Sonic. You really could've used the practice…"

"Hey, babe, I'm a flirting champ," His foot seemed to attack hers, bumping it, "The ladies love me."

"Mmmhmm…only the desperate ones…" Her leg retracted, her head rested against the back of the bench. Finger idly twirling a piece of her hair, she studied his face, eyebrow raised. Oh, he still had that same conceited expression, so full of himself it was lethal….

He only smirked, arm creeping close to her, "Nothing gets more desperate than a princess trapped in a tower…" he coaxed.

"You're wrong. Nothing gets more desperate than a princess trapped in a tower, pursued by a narcissist," She corrected him, heel swinging.

Caught off guard and a little hurt, he stiffened. She had given his ego a good dent, leaving him with no time for a comeback. He said nothing, she said nothing. She had wronged him in her words. Mind reflecting on the years of damage she had already committed, guilt overtook her.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," she quickly apologized, an action unusual for her. The princess stood up, brushing the invisible dust off her dress. The white silk seemed to strike him as more of a night gown…until that moment; he hadn't noticed how unusually low-cut the neckline was….

"Dressing up, Sally?" Sonic tried to smile smugly, following her led. Oh, if she would only lean down…

"I always dress up, Sonic. You see," her voice took on a purr, "It isn't so much for the fashion, but for the weather…"

"You and the weather have a fling huh? Figures. You always have your head up in the clouds, actin' like you're too good for me," He started towards a nearby tree, looking over towards the castle gate. "I think it's time to change that trend, Princess. How about dressin' up for me? I'd make good use out of half of that attire," A wink.

She ignored the gesture, "Sonic, I wouldn't _need_ to dress up for you. I wouldn't waste my time, knowing the only place my clothes would be is on the ground." From the tone of her voice, the hedgehog stood perplexed, unsure where to take the notation of her message. Half of him hoped madly that it had been some form of flirting with him—Sally tended to use reverse psychology to mend people to her ways. The other, rational half realized, however, that with her upbringing, lack of exposure, and overall distaste for his physical advances, it was the last thing she would ever ask from him (though he could suggest one exception). Finding himself evenly divided, however, Sonic felt the need to act on it.

"Is that an invitation, Sal?" He tried to make the words seem casual. Leaning against the tree trunk, he turned to look at her. In a moment it was confirmed: his second theory was right. Stomach sinking, he watched to see her hide a grimace of disgust. Was he really that repulsive?

Sally quickly pulled a straight face, raised an eyebrow, and gave him a sincere little smirk. There was something about her lips when she did it: it was the genuine Princess Sally smile of sarcasm: the 'you're kidding me' of royalty. "Only in your _dreams_, Sonic Hedgehog"

The words shattered any remnant of confidence.

The princess leaned up against the tree opposite of him, her eyes narrowed. She had been right on with the accusation—from what Bunnie had said, the hedgehog had never been steady with anyone. Why he wanted his only romantic experiences to be with her—why he preserved his sexual state for her was beyond _her _comprehension. There were theories—there were some ideas. Perhaps he wanted her to be comfortable—he wanted her to believe he had morals and drive, traits uncommon to the average teenage boy. The point was defeated. With the amount of sexual innuendos _they_ partook in, he was the average teenage boy, the above-average pervert.

Other days she would humor herself with the idea that he truly believed, deep down in that little lustful heart of his that she was the one. When they first gazed into each others' eyes at that humble five years (or was it younger?) years of age—when she glared at him in annoyance because he yanked her hair, when she deemed him the biggest moron on Mobius and unworthy of being _her _prestigious playmate, maybe then it struck him that she was the only one he could stomach—the only girl with enough sass to keep him entertained. Perhaps, in his own little warped way, it was his way of purposely defying her—a way to rub in her face that he was in fact the most irresistible man on Mobius. Not even she could deny his charm…

She studied her hand, his eyes studied her. "C'mon, Princess. Let's go. I've got a nice evening lined up for us…" He gave up the battle of words, offering his hand.

With only a gaze his way, she sighed. "Alright, Sonic. I need to be back here by ten, if not earlier, right back here. No one can know about tonight—no one can see us. I don't want to go anywhere anyone'll recognize me…"

"Chill, Princess. We're juicing to some place dark, crowded, and cool. No one's gonna see us. I'm not goin' anywhere until you relax though. Take a deep breath. No rush. We only have until ten," He sneered, arms crossed.

"Uh-huh…let me make you a bargain, Sonic…" She stepped towards him, taking his chin in her hand, directing it towards her. "If by any chance tonight, in the midst of whatever we're doing, you happen to woo me over you can have until eleven." At the offer, Sonic's leer returned.

"Consider it done…"

A laugh, "Mmmhmm. Sonic, there hasn't been a suitor that has _lasted _at this castle…." His chin was released, she shook her head. "I wouldn't even try…"

"We'll _see _how long I'll last, Princess. FYI, I'm your only way home. Hold tight, gorgeous!" She nearly gagged at the fluff—at the tags. In the midst of this activity, she felt herself lifted up. Her eyes bolted open as she felt the only thing beneath her feet air.

"Sonic Hedgehog!" She hushed her voice, searching for a guard, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Thought I'd bump up security…" She felt his hand lift her legs, another supported her lower back—venturing to her bottom. It took her a moment to process—it took her a moment to relieve herself of the initial shock: He was carrying her bridal style, and he seemed to like it.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Sally's brow crossed. "Humor me, _handsome,_" she scoffed. The silk of her dress brushed against his elbow, she could tell he was enjoying the physicality. She pulled in closer purposely, face dangerously close to his. She could nearly hear his heart thumping in his chest; that heart his poor excuse for his source of _undying _(ever-vying), _eternal _(nocturnal), _pure _(no concur…) love.

"I'll take it slow, Sally…" The words left his lips tauntingly, as if to cover the hurt. She had insulted him, she had relegated him. To her, he was nothing. To him, she was the world and everything on it. His legs started slowly, he took off cautiously. Speed gained gradually, a breeze came up and lifted her hair. Not a word was passed between them; there was no interaction. It was a tragic beginning to the evening of his dreams.

Sally's grip remained tight; she clung to him. It was everything she remembered; every twisted stomach feeling of her childhood crawling back. Her mouth hung open; she cringed as he finally reached top speed. There went her modest dinner, quickly trying to find a way up her throat. After years of abstaining from _his_ mass speed, the tendency she was able to control before was let loose. Her intestines were a blender, and thinking of each individual item on her plate, the various hors d'oeuvres, the main course that were humbly digesting herself, she diagnosed her brain wasn't the only part of her body sick. Thank Mobius she had wavered the dessert.

Her mind was her only weapon with his toxic ride. Over and over she'd remind herself of the fact she was fine, a mild brainwashing. She had indeed been on one of these rides before; they weren't endless, they would stop soon. It would be over forever. She would never have to take the illogical option again. Never again would she travel with that ragamuffin of a hedgehog. She'd walk home than partake in another ride on that sex-driven rollercoaster.

Eternity seemed to rage on as he continued running. He had assumed the role of the transportation—he was stone, deadpan, not a word of comfort was said. He was no longer a hedgehog but rather a set of wheels. Her embrace loosened from his neck at the revelation, her hands fell to her lap as she glanced down. Good Mobius, look at them go! She couldn't pick out a limb, all she saw was the outline of a sphere—of a circle going round and round and round…

"Hold on to me, Sal!" A hoarse voice shouted at her as he struggled to keep her in his arms over a bump. A speed-bump? She looked over for it, but by the time she had thought to notice, it was long gone.

"Sal, _hold on to me!" _The words rung again.

She ignored him, half purposely, eyes still glued to the swirl of lights they were leaving behind them. They were in the city. They were _in _the city. Wouldn't someone? Well, yes, someone would see the blur. They'd never be able to pick her out though. Oh nooo…hopefully her brown wasn't showing.

"_SALLY!"_

She aversely rewrapped his arms around him, head falling. Her hair swept up, her bangs left her forehead. Her eyes glanced down watching the dirt of the road sweep up. Why was he-

That raging moron! What kind of fool would run like that in the streets?!

"You know, they provide sidewalks for a _reason_, Sonic Hedgehog!"

He'd be the death of her, she was sure. 'Two youths die at the mach 1'; 'Joyride with speed-demon kills heir': _Two city goers died today at Park Ave. Among them was heir Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. The second victim, Maurice Hedgehog, was said to be travelling at the mach 1, the princess in toll. King and Sir Charles Hedgehog devastated. _

The thoughts swirled around her head, providing too vivid an image of her potential death. Grunting, the princess shut her eyes, willfully clinging to her escort. The words she had said earlier, the anger that was all consuming, left miles behind in the wind.

* * *

The streetlights of Mobotropolis Park were illuminated under the moonlit sky. Couples were gathered around a central stage, a sign advertising the event: Summer in the Park, music under the stars. 

The band warmed up on the platform, the pairs happily settled on spread blankets. Rushing into the park, Sonic Hedgehog stopped at yet another one. Laid in the corner, the navy blanket boast a basket on the far left, a flashlight laying beside it, should the need for the light arise. He quickly laid down his load, the princess who had been anticipating a quick end to the ride so much before almost in remorse it was over. There was something settling about his speed once she adjusted to it. With the wind in her hair, all the troubles that had given foundation to her world seemed to left from under her. In those few moments, arms attached to the boy as if he was a barrier between life and death, Sally Acorn felt free, frighteningly free.

The adjustment between this newfound freedom and the return of reality rendered her.

Her breath came rugged as she tried to settle. The world hazed, her mind slowly returned to her. Lightheaded, she collapsed into a sitting position, head falling. She felt him join her, his arms pulling her against him.

"Your highness…"

"Sally, Sonic, please call me Sally…" she grumbled the words, her eyes shutting.

"Sal…" He lifted her head up, watching her eyes. "Well? What'd you think?"

"Sonic Hedgehog, if I was any kind of law officer, I'd see to it you never set your foot on the road again!"

"Hey, I've done it for ages and they never seemed to mind…"

"Never seemed to mind!? Do you know what kind of-of hazardous environment you put me in? It's not safe to be travelling that fast, Sonic! It's-it's against the law of physics!" Trying to feign some kind of excuse to block her pleasure, Sally shook her head, turning away. "Besides, Sonic," Her tone lowered, taking on a cajoling murmur, "There's a reason I stopped using you when I was six…"

"Yeah, your _dad _stopped you!" Sonic rolled his eyes, guiding her closer to him. The princess merely pulled back, shaking her head.

"My father never made me do anything. I'm a woman of my own will." A prideful swank. Sally turned away, carefully repositioning herself so her eyes were on the lit stage, the instruments tuning to harmonic notes; rather than on his eyes, the same eyes that were trying so frenetically to pull her in, to love her.

"That's what you _want _to think," he rebelled, "They have you on strings, Sal!" His hands reached for her shoulders, trying to redirect her gaze, but she refused to cooperate.

"You're on strings, Sonic." She said nothing more, pulling completely away from him. The strands of his unrequited love made him enough of a marionette. There was no reason for her to further that effect.

* * *

Strands of grass swayed in the breeze, providing a vision for what the park had been earlier in the sunlight. Children ran down the field, parents walked down the past. Shades of life dispersed at every crevice; swings swung, leaves fell, flowers bloomed. The fantasy was enough to satisfy the princess, who in the midst of the orchestra's serenading (while she did admire classical music, the largo style the band in the Summer in the Park series was playing was enough to put her to sleep) battled to keep her eyes open, nearly pulling her eyelids up. 

To the right of her, she could hear the hedgehog chewing, his obnoxious teeth clenching down on whatever was in the far-end basket. The sound was a bit of a déjà vu, so many years ago, at those random chili dog stands, his teeth would make the same noise biting into the hot dog. Obviously his table manners hadn't improved within the time _she_ left him…

"You know," Her voice came dry, "I'd prefer you didn't eat that…that uhh…that junk. I don't admire chili dog, breath, Hedgehog." Her hand slid down the blanket, her lips held back a yawn. "I-I mean, if anything happens later…"

"What do you think is going to happen?" He raised an eyebrow, setting the item down. He was looking at her again; looking at the frame of her body hidden by that dress.

She noticed. Forcing herself to straighten up, Sally sat up straight. The all-consuming fatigue from only moments before had vanished. "Nothing," she quickly redressed herself, running a hand through her hair to neaten up. Her eyes shut, Sally's attempt to look dispassionate, "Nothing is going to happen later. I'm only offering it as a precaution."

The boy sighed, setting the chili dog aside. A moment of silence passed between them before he scooted over to her, looking up into her sapphire eyes. Legs crossing, Sonic stretched, "So what now?"

Her glance passed him, returning the stage, "What happened to having the evening planned, _Sonic_?" Her sarcasm seemed to return.

"I gave it up when I realized it'd never win you."

Their conversation ended.

What seemed to be years passed by as the band continued their evening line-up. The softer the melody became, the more blended the different instrument groups became, the more Sally found her mind travelling elsewhere, pondering the what-ifs and what-could've-beens of their evening.

Perhaps, in some parallel universe, he would've been a war hero, boasting medals and badges to woo her. He would march in the castle, uniform in tact, bow to her, and escort her to the courtyard. She could wander through the garden, her eyes narrowed. There was something untrusting about a person of that nature: the honors were further proof that they were vain, full of themselves; that they had a more violent personality. She could imagine him trying to be her knight in shining armor, trying to lead her in that 'ride in the sunset', their bon voyage.

Or perhaps, in some other universe, he would've been an artist, a free-thinking industry driven to release her from her oppressed environment. He would be the symbol of independence, carrying a notebook and pencil, jotting poems about her. He would live his life unrestrained, his path chosen by the wind. She would eye him, a black beret apparent (at least in her image), knowing the biggest flaw about him was the fact he would never be able to live in her society. He would never be able to tolerate rules. Her rules would shatter everything about him. She imagined their emotional adieu, tried to plan the words, tried to conjure some way they'd work. Oh, but they wouldn't…

There could've been so much more to their date, something so much more universal, but there wasn't anything to it. There couldn't be. He wasn't her knight or artist. He wasn't chivalrous, he wasn't completely unbounded. He was caged; they were both caged. They were in caged by their age, circumstance, class; every aspect about them was another bar to their jail.

Her reveries were broke by the sounds of snores beside her. An arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her as if it was the first and only time it could. Her date slept, curling up into a near ball of blue beside her. The princess looked with remorse. Hormones had destroyed him; hormones had completely obliterated his common sense. Clearly that was the only reason he was taking pleasure from having something that didn't seem quite proper to have.

It was a funny story to her; it was funny to think they could possibly be friends. Years had torn them apart. Time had shattered anything they had had before. To him, she was the past and he held on to her like a child, unable to let go because he had nothing else to go to. It pained her to think of the fact of an epiphany; it pained her to think of the idea as mere fact. It was her too.

After all the innuendos, remarks; all the sneers and whistles the lust-driven hedgehog did have a heart; they both had a heart. He and she were two of a kind: two of the same circumstance, dealing with the same problems. There was the change in authority, the need for maturity, increased responsibility, the fact they were took on the jobs and labors of adults yet were regarded by society as children. It was full-blown adolescence, and in that regard, she couldn't blame him from clinging to her, for her instinctually returning the gesture. There was no need to reprimand herself for taking asylum from _his _embrace.

He wasn't a stranger. Sonic was the same boy she known ten years ago. He was the same base, the same core in character. Only his exterior had changed.

Words were proof, his childish whims and proposals evidence. He wanted to be her consort. He wanted to be officially regarded as her boyfriend, fiancée, husband, "soulmate". He wanted her to see their connection; he wanted all of Mobius to see their chemistry and passion.

Circumstance however, dealt a roadblock. He simply couldn't.

He couldn't be her suitor. He couldn't be her match. Mobius would die with a king like him. The planet would never last with his rule. He'd ruin foreign relations, economy—he'd pass the most obscene legislature. Chili Dog Day? National Chili Dog Day? Please!

She couldn't imagine him in that spot—she couldn't imagine him truly changing the world or herself truly tearing away his future from him. The guilt would never leave her; it would only consume her. But no more! Breathing in, coming back to reality, Sally caught a glimpse of him curled up against her.

"Aw no, Princess, not tonight…" The words were slurred, his body turning away. She could tell, regardless of the circumstance, he was dreaming of her. He was always dreaming of her.

Leaning down, the princess scooted towards him. Her mood needed some lifting; she wasn't thinking like herself. Mind already scheming, her chin leaned up, lips nearing his ear. She'd humor him. Two could play at his game.

Examining the two blankets beside her (the couples were far too absorbed by the music to notice anything was afoot), Sally escorted her attention back to her date, smirking, "Yeees, Sonic," An airy whisper, "Tonight. Tonight's the night…" She held back a chuckle. If he picked up on that and believed it, he was really too gullible…

"You're not ready…" He shuffled about in his slumber, legs restless. Her smile widened.

"Noo, I've been ready for sooo long…" she exaggerated the words, a quick peek at the other couples. Nothing. The music raged on.

"You-You sure, Princess?" He shuffled in his sleep once more, legs sliding towards her.

"As sure as I could ever be," The reply came instantaneous, Sally satisfied. At least it was better entertainment.

"Touch me…" The request took her off guard. Shaking her head, the girl rolled her eyes. How absolutely typical. What might satisfy him? An elbow nudge? The raging pervert could make even the brush of shoulders sexual in his little head. "Really touch me, Sally…"

The stars shone above her, Sally's game faltering. Touching him would only reinforce his masculine behavior. Surely (science had proved similar things to this) the only way to break a habit was the break indulgence. Oh no, touching him would only give him the point, only give his dreams the image of the tap being something more. She'd clean it up. She'd put the game's power back in her hands.

"That's not uhh…necessary, Sonic," An indifferent reply. Slowly pulling away from him, Sonic's hands broke their embrace, falling flat on the blanket. She lay further away from him, repositioning herself so she was staring back up at the sky, listening to the band.

There was a twist of guilt in her; a bit of an indescribable feeling building at the pit of her stomach. The idea of really touching him, fictional or not, was enough to drive her mad. Her hormones (it _was _hormones, she couldn't naturally be attracted to the idea of erotically touching the hedgehog) urged her forward, her mind pulled back. No. No. She couldn't, it was so below her. Discomfort clouded over her, leaving her penitent of even agreeing to the idea of the evening.

And as if Fate had something against her itself, Sonic's dream didn't end with her nippy reply.

"Don't be afraid, Sal. Just let go…there's…mmm…there's only you and me." He was trying to pull her back in, trying to rationalize that whatever she may do was actually alright. She wasn't falling for it. _He _may be a sex-slimball, but she wasn't. She was clean. She was above him. Committing herself to anything along those lines was only stooping to his level.

"Only you and me…" She repeated. Her voice had the confidence it had had before; her fast-acting brain had been put to a halt. How was she supposed to reply? The situation was beyond her experience and reading: beyond her social comprehension. There was no standard 'norm' for her age group; no, she was far too young to respond in the fashion he wanted, the fashion of an adult—a married, or at least emotionally mature and devoted adult. "I uhh…" Mind searching for a reply, she crawled closer, hand reluctantly brushing his cheek. It was _some_ contact, "Sonic, let's take things slower. I like taking things a 'Sally second' at a time, if you know what I'm implying…" An attempted purr in his ears. A Sally second. She pushed herself away, her brain already pondering the consequences of her racy word choice. _A Sally second. _He had corrupted her. His slang had corrupted her perfect logic. That last phrase had been more suggestive than she intended; the last phrase had implied there was something _actually _between that. It was that same tone that had put her in that mess in the first place.

She needed a distraction, something to clean her own mind. Instinct led her to the light of the stage, the band nearly falling asleep to their own work. The conductor hardly looked moved conducting them. The enthuse they had during the beginning of the evening (they had, hadn't they?) had completely disappeared in the night air. The couples watching didn't seem to notice; in fact, it was as if they were playing for no reason. The park's guests were leaning against each other, arms securing the other on their own little blanket of property. It was as if the world didn't exist to them; as if they had rendered all sense of reality to the intangible forces of love and she, mature, wise, rational was the only one in the park who hadn't; the only person who noticed the squeaks of the winds, the misplaced beats of the percussion, the fact the_ music _was dying and deserved some kind of eulogy or revitalization.

The hedgehog shifted slightly in his slumber, most likely from her touch, his face turning towards her sitting body, "If you're implyin' what I think you're implyin', it's gonna be one…way past cool evenin'!" His voice became muffled as he rolled towards her on the blanket. He nearly collided into her thigh before her legs moved her off the quilt and into the grass.

The gears in her head, however, began to move again. There was something about the damp grass, the dew her dry fur that reawakened her senses. "Sally seconds go like this, Sonic…" She explained, forcing herself to whisper in his ear once again. "You allow me a second to mentally prepare, let me uhh…place my hands on you…" Her hands gripped his shoulders, "Bring my face closer to you," Her words became nearly breathless, eyelids closing, "Say the words you're longing to hear…" Her companion looked as if he was panting; something told her he was nearly awake. "I _love _you, Sonic…"

"Sally…" Her name left his lips, his hands suddenly reaching out to her sides; to feel her waist, to feel what might finally be his. The advance was interrupted.

"And then mmm…" The words slowly became a coherent phrase, "And then the finale…" Silence between them. Her smirk reappeared, "A nice," Her eyes spotted the chili dog, the item nearly horizontal to his face, "Rough," She established her aim, tried to determine the force needed, "Push to reality!" Her hands' soft touch left, replaced by a brusque shove. The physics were flawless, with the release he rolled away from her, nose landing in the chili dog before his snoozing body led him into the cold grass.

Sally merely straightened the blanket, smoothing out the edges before she sat back on it.

The outcome left her with a sense of pride, amusement. The plan had worked. Sonic's face was drenched with chili, he returned beside her awake. From the edge of the grass, his head had lifted; his hand had gripped the bun of the hot dog before he tossed it aside, a deadpan expression meeting her eyes. She held back her natural reaction, keep an insipid expression.

"And that's a Sally second, Sonic. Good morning, Maurice," Her left hand offered a napkin. She struggled to keep her voice monotone, "The chili isn't flattering."

He gripped the token, looking away. "Good morning, Princess." He wiped his eyes and cheeks, bitterly setting the cloth back in his basket.

With a yawn, Sally laid down on the blanket, eyes shutting in contemplation. That hopefully broke any more of his advances. That hopefully climaxed his interest. "I suppose that's the end of your plans, isn't it?"

The boy joined her, saying nothing. Within a minute of silence, her conscious had returned. Her Sally second had been a bit vitriolic; her actions had been a little sadistic. The look in the other couples eyes when they saw his chili drenched face hadn't been one of laughter, but one of regret. Heart aching, she reminisced on the circumstance, their past, his ambitions. When they weren't in foreplay, when they weren't constantly in their little game of wits, she did _see _something in him. There was a bit of genuine innocence, the plague of first love that drove her crazy. She was the cause of his mass affection, his tragic flaw: whenever he directed those three words to her, assured her of his plans to woo and marry her, whenever he threw a rock at her window, she felt it.

She couldn't help but sympathize for driven player that just couldn't win.

Before she could make a mental objection, her hand reached for his, squeezing it softly. "It uhh…it was a valiant effort, Sonic. Very admirable…" She laid the words softly and honesty, the action something she had done very rarely that night.

He, however, seemed unresponsive, laying flat. His mind was somewhere else, "Look, Sal, you don't have to pretend. I can take a hint…"

"Sonic, I didn't agree to tonight to humiliate you," It was half a lie, but she fought to make it seem like the truth. She wanted it to be the truth.

"Well, that's a pleasant surprise!" The change in tone nearly shocked her, "Why did you agree to tonight anyway, Sal? You obviously don't wanna be here with me. I know when a girl's not into me and I know you ain't. Well, that's fine. What's it matter if I really love you, huh? You can just jump into the arms of some rich suitor for all I care!" His arms crossed and he sat up, turning away.

Apathy. Sally's arms crossed, "I told you why I agreed to tonight. I gave you my word and now I'm delivering on it."

"You don't want to even try, d'ya?" Sonic turned, glaring at her, "I'm _tryin'_ to make things romantic, but you're just a sore sport—not even that. You're afraid. Hey, world, Sally Acorn might just actually be doing something normal for once…you know, not studying, and she might be with someone that loves her, wants her, is willin' to take care of her and what does she do? She ruins every part of my evening, plays with my feelings, just rips my heart out and stomps on it!" An exaggerated phrase. His voice choked, his eyes almost welled with the newfound energy discovered in the message.

"I never-" Her objection was cut.

"Don't even try, Sal. Don't even try to defend yourself. You know, I've loved you for years now. Genuinely _loved _you, dreamed of you, dreamed of really being with you…"

"…physically. I _heard_ your little dream, Sonic…"

His brow furrowed in annoyance; his eyes piercing with pain, "Yeah, you heard it, you were the one makin' fun of it, tryin' to control it. I felt your touch and as asleep as I looked, I was really half awake at that point. I thought 'Hey, maybe Sal might really be warming up to me. Maybe she just can't say her feelings to my face'…but no. You push me. You move away from me. You're _scared _of me."

"I-I am not! Don't tell me what I am, Sonic Hedgehog! I have no reason to be scared of you…" The composure she had kept so easily throughout the rest of the evening snapped. That was the last straw. Her body leaned up; her eyes perused him and his smug features. How dare he accuse her of doing something when he didn't know her? How dare he act as if he knew her, as if he could see through _her _when he _saw _nothing? He disconcerted her, he disrupted her peace, ended her patience. He wasn't going down without a fight.

"You're terrified…and you know why? Because I think you might actually like me back." He bragged his point exultantly. Oh, his conceit was disgusting, pouring over him as if it was some kind of rain shower—acid rain or some other pollutant, some kind of gooey gloss.

"Don't assume anything," The words were stern, authoritative. The hedgehog, however, shrugged them off.

"Why assume? Everythin' says it. I know you love me and I know you're holding back. I don't think you've ever been kissed or held, Sal. What'd you think I'm going to do? _Corrupt _you?"

"With your fantasies, I _wouldn't _be surprised. You've already started!" Her eyes narrowed, her arms fell on to the blanket, squeezing the fabric. It was some kind of energy release.

"FYI, Sal, I can control those feelings. I know a no when it's no and I know I'm gonna have to wait. I know what those kinda things mean to you and there's no way I'm gonna rob you of them without your unanimous, unwaverin', unchangin' approval."

"Well, you-you-Sonic Hedgehog, you-you'll never-" Nothing. She had nothing. The anger subsided, fervent moment died. She couldn't lie on the battlefield like that.

"You can't even say it. Look at me, Sally," His hands gripped her face, directing it to him. "Me and you? We're two in the same. It's not like I've been all over Mobius, grabbing girls and makin' out with them just for the experience. You know I'm the kinda guy it has to mean more to. And yeah, a kiss is just a kiss, they can all shrug it off all they want. You can shrug it off all you want and pretend you don't care about it, but I know you do. Look, it's okay to be scared of it, but let me assure you, Princess Acorn, we can go through all that stuff—all that drama together. You're not gonna lose me because you're not an expert at frenchin' or whatever. I'm not that shallow. But you've gotta believe me when I say I've been planning my whole life around this ever since I was five. I'm not gonna let you go that easy. Not when you really care. Just look me in the eyes and say you don't feel something. Say there's nothing different about me. Say there's nothing there. I bet you can't…"

"I can easy."

"Fine, go on ahead. You say it, I'll take you home. How about that? I'll never show up again. No more Maurice. No more Hedgehog. No more valentine, letters, or visits. I'll let you go if it's what you want. _But_ I won't if there's any doubt in your mind, Sal, any questions, regrets, guilt. I know you and I know even you couldn't deliberately tell me a lie when I want the truth. But go ahead, say it. We've got all night."

"Fine. I don't care for…" Her eyes met his, staring in. Her heart ache in that moment, the desperation and longing of first love reflected in his emerald orbs. She could see it; she could it in the depth of his iris, in the curve of his frown. She was doing massive damage: his heart seemed to break at every word and syllable pronounced.

Had it been anyone else, anyone without his past, not in his circumstance, she would've been able to say it. She could hear the words leaving her lips so easily, declaring the message. There was something utterly different about him though. After all the teasing, denying—after all the cruel thoughts and jokes, his affections had had some effect on her. The words, what had been said, were tearing her apart too. Her words quivered, "I don't love…" But the lie was for the good of the people. It was for the good of her future. She couldn't put her love into some stranger's hand. She didn't trust him. She couldn't trust anyone with something as vulnerable as her heart.

But was the rewarding of that trust completely out of her hands?

The longer she watched him, the closer she came to giving him his greatest let down, the more she began to hesitate, doubt. She was fighting to say something that'd hurt both of them. If no one was benefiting, it was stupid. It was absolutely stupid. "I…" Sally forced the angst to pass, "I can't seriously say it to you, Sonic. If I did, I'd be lying."

His expression softened and he loosened slightly, his arms quietly ushering her against him. "Somehow I didn't think you could either, Sal…" His fingers stroked her auburn hair, his other hand caressing her back. "Uhh…you wanna just go back early?"

The princess looked over, her face softening. She had done her deed. She had given him what he wanted and after implying something so damaging to herself, it was only courtesy she finally let_ her_ selfish whims take over. Eyes making contact, Sally attempted to create the illusion that she was confident; that what she said earlier had held no effect on her. It failed. "I'd appreciate that, Sonic," Weak, honest words replaced her usual arrogant, "I really would."

* * *

The date seemed to have died after her confession. After folding the blanket up and closing the basket, Sonic and Sally shared a completely silent trip back to the castle. It wasn't eleven. It wasn't ten. Stars hung above them, the castle alit with life. The windows a warm yellow, there was some proof in the exterior that inside there _had _been a truly productive foreign affairs meeting. 

Contrary to their date.

Every minute stretched between them seemed longer than the last. On several occasions Sally had opened her mouth to speak, to say the words formed somewhat coherently in her brain, but nothing left her lips. When they arrived in the courtyard, when he set her down by the bench where she had waited so impatiently for him earlier, there were no words of good-bye, no spark of romance or truly enlightening moment to end their evening. She sat down, her hand patting the seat beside her: a motion for him to join her.

Five minutes would fly past until one of them said something. The situation between them was completely awkward, drawn out. He wrapped an arm around her, she looked over at him. He drew her closer to him, she sat stiffen, mouth opening. There was something foreign about his gestures; something somewhat bizarre in what could be considered a common act. Glancing up at the stars, she sighed. It was time to speak. "I suppose uhh…I suppose I should thank you," Her confidence slowly returned, despite her unusual position, "I enjoyed myself. It was a nice evening. Thank you for the ride, Sonic."

"Nothing else you need to say, Sal?" His reply came instantaneous. Raising an eyebrow, she quietly pulled away from him, crossing her legs.

"No," she remarked, the stars nearly swarming above her, "Not that I can think of."

The hedgehog frowned, his vacant arm pulling her back, "Three little words?" A pleading glance.

"Three little words…" Repetition.

Ignoring the fact his arm was still around her, Sally sat back, fingers drumming the seat of the bench. Physicality hadn't been a regular indulgence in her childhood. She hadn't been taught to respond to it. Her heart didn't warm in his arms; her mind didn't race with his eyes on her. Shaking her head, she examined her options. A smirk, "I don't see why I should when I've already made them so obvious."

"I wanna hear 'em…" It was an almost childish whine. Sonic leaned back, his own legs crossing, "It's not everyday a girl like you admits you love a guy like me."

"Uh-huh, and today isn't going to be that day either," With a nonchalant wave of her hand, she resumed her finger drumming, "They're the last thing you're going to hear from me, Hedgehog, the _last _thing."

"Why?" She had set herself up for that question. She had just set herself up for it.

"Why?!" Why did he have to ask? How many times had she told him 'why'? Twenty? Thirty? Her voice shook, her mind tried to be calm. "Because," she nearly snubbed, raising her finger to emphasize her point, "If I say them you'll get it into your thick little head we have a relationship!" She cleared her throat, attempting to clarify her point, "I don't know why you—you and all Mobotropolis's teenagers think that automatically if two people feel the same way about each other, they have a relationship. If I say I love you, I have to be yours. I'm not going to be bound by that rule, Sonic Hedgehog!"

He chuckled. There was something about the way she said those words; the way she made it a last minute defense that made it that amusing. Watching the gesture, however, her anger scorned, her composure vanished.

"Don't you-don't you laugh at me, Maurice! I know what you think and know that's what you want and I'm not going to fall in that trap! I have a future ahead of me. I'll be ruling with someone of noble linage. It's never been my choice and it's never been in my control, and it'll never be in _yours_. I thought after the twentieth time I told you that, your incompetent little mind would have gripped it!"

"Hey, hey!" He looked up, arm rising in protest, "Look, Sal, times are changin' and what's gonna happen is gonna happen. I love you 'n I don't care what stands between me. 'Ya think with my speed I ever let anything stand between me and what I want? No. I just go."

Her mouth opened slightly, her eyes widened. It all made perfect sense. "Is-Is that all I am, Sonic?" Shock, "What you _want? _What your pervert fantasies want?" She tried to calm down, she tried to be logical. "I'm more than just hands. I'll let you know, Maurice, I've never even _thought_ of having you in that context. It's never been about the physicality. It's about what's in here…" She pointed to his heart, eyes narrowing. "If you have one. I love you because of the man you've become in there, not the man you've become out here."

"So you said it…" He smiled slightly.

"Said what?"

"You said you loved me."

"I-no. It's platonic, Sonic, it's platonic, completely plat-" Her words were cut off. Sonic grabbed her and brought her against her. His hands transverse her sides, his lips pressed against her own. It was a spontaneous but needed: anything to convince her, anything to get the girl he saw as his soulmate to shut up. He held her close to him, trying to provide the passion her life had been so deprived of. His lips tried to act as an enchanter: they tried to lure hers in to return the gesture.

And she did.

At first Sally was hesitant, nearly trembling at the sudden shift in direction. It was as if he was trying to win her over in a way his words couldn't. Moments passed, she was his arena, she was under his spell, she was truly with him and the two were mutually in control.

She pulled back a minute later, breathless.

"Still convinced it should only be platonic now, your highness?" His voice was almost taunting. Rendered, Sally looked over.

"That was…nice, Sonic."

"Yeah..." His eyes held an earnest gleam in them. "I uhh…I'm sorry, Sal. I'm sorry I took you off guard like that, but I just had to…y-you know, you just needed to-"

"Shhh…" She placed a finger on his lips, looking around. "I know Sonic, I know. I've been difficult—I have to be. You need to _understand _why though…" Her voice lowered to a whisper, "Why we can't necessarily be together. It'll be so hard, Maurice—so much comes with it. I could never ask you to sacrifice your future for me. It isn't right. I want you to be happy...as a friend, Sonic…"

"Sally…"

"Mmm…Maurice, please. Tonight was nice and I…I'd like to see you again. You know, I uhh…I care a lot about you…and it's going to be pre-pretending nothing's going on between us but…uhh…but we need to try."

"What'd you mean, Sal?"

"What I mean is uhh…this relationship you've been talking about…we can give it a trial run. Nothing too above platonic physically, Sonic, you need to understand I have morals and-"

"I've gotcha loud and clear, Princess! So how'd you like being called Mrs. Sonic Hedgehog?"

"You'll have to give me a rain check for this title. I'm not interested."

"Alright, alright, let me rephrase that. Sonic Hedgehog's girlfriend?"

"_Girl_friend? Sonic, I've always been your _girl_friend. I think you've forgotten what I am…"

"Yeah, yeah, so I take it I've gotta keep hush about this?"

"Your brain's finally working. Not a word, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, Sal. I won't tell a soul. Hedgehog's honor." A wink.

"Rrrright…" She muttered, shaking her head and getting up, "It's late…I-I really need to go up. I suppose I owe you an apology for the way I was behaved. I am sorry." One last look at him, "Oh, and Maurice," Her voice took on that mysterious tone, that soft, adoring slur she used on so many occasions, "You really are charming when you try." She kissed his cheek pleasantly before turning to go. "Good night."

She left leaving darkness, Sonic sitting silently until she had completely vanished in the night. His heart leapt for joy, it beat fast and rapidly. She was really his. Sally Acorn, the far most stubborn girl he knew had really admitted to loving him and was his girlfriend. He got up, walking happily. No words could comprise his feelings, the light feeling in his stomach, the smile on his face. So far, but so far to go…

"I can help you, Hedgehog," A mysterious voice seemed to appear out of no where. Sonic turned behind him, seeing a large silhouette approaching him. "I can give you and the princess a future…but you'll have to help me first."

* * *

The act curtain closed. 

All about the theater, life resumed, people bustling about. It was finally intermission. Center row, the fox sat in his seat, quietly clutching his stomach. Waves of disgust had attacked his intestines during the entire scene; he had never felt more sick in his life. Sonic was impossibly lovesick; Sally was impossibly obstinate. Just watching him take her and kiss her the way he did was beyond any contraction of influenza. He felt the contents of his dinner (the insisted-broccoli Sally had so forcefully shoved down him) swirl about, begging to travel up his throat and come out.

What kind of script was this? Who wrote it? Why'd they have to be in love? Who was the voice? Why didn't they end on a cliff hanger? Where was the valiant sacrifice? Where were the sword scenes and weapons? The theater was playing a GIRL piece!

And only he could revive it. As people left the theater, the fox waited patiently for one of the stage hands to give him a script. Certainly now would be the time to introduce him. He was a necessary. Maybe he was the voice, saying he could help Sonic and Sally by bringing them together, by helping them talk to each other and see each other even when time didn't permit. Maybe he'd help keep them alive when they were arguing: maybe he'd encourage they'd 'kiss and make-up' so they weren't always mad at each other. He did it in real life!

Time seemed to soar by, but no one came. His seat neighbors coughed, the female one dropping her handkerchief in the process. The man beside him leaned to pick it up and offer it to her but she simply scuffed at him. "How dare he?!" she muttered, getting up and leaving self-righteously.

Tails frowned. It had been a generous enough gesture. Why were women like that lady and Aunt Sally so hard to understand? Getting up, he surrendered the question, starting out the side doors into the hall. He needed some fresh air. He was going to make the most of this intermission.


End file.
